Saving Chris!
by mk94
Summary: Chris is kidnapped by a man from a different dimension and Jimmy and Martin have to save him! Jimmy/Chris. Slash. Boy x Boy. I warned you.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I was surprised when suddenly many people reacted to my Jimmy/Chris fanfiction. So I had this story lying around for long enough and maybe you like it.**

**It's kind of crappy adventure, so I hope cliché doesn't bother you that much. I just always wanted some badass Jimmy Z and cool japanese fights with samurais and ronans...**

**if you like, read and review ;)**

…_the time will come, where your choice of love will seal your fate. On the one side it means happiness. Your love will be the most beautiful in your world and will raise your son who once will be the strongest man on the whole planet. Everyone will bow to him…_

…_on the other side it means your doom. Because the love you will find is the love of the great red warrior, Yimi no ha. With his companion,_ _Shinkō , he will be after you till he gets his beloved back…_

…_for that, it is important to let your love be the one to choose. It doesn't matter how great the rage of the warrior is, if your love chooses you, Yimi and Shinkō will retreat…_

…_if not, you will feel the silver blade of Yimi no ha…_

"…so please, my lord, be patient with your soon-to-be" the old lady warned the lord in front of her. Both are sitting in the middle of the room of the rich man's house, a little fireplace between, which smokes the mystical woman is reading. "And my love will give me a strong son?" the lord asks breathless. "The strongest," she replies, "but keep in mind that you have to be chosen by the love-"

"And the most beautiful, you said?" the man cut in, deep in thoughts. He can't believe how much luck he has. Most beautiful love, strongest son and ruling over the world. He would have a perfect live. "My lord, do not forget that another choice will be your doom."

"Do not worry, Naomi-sama. So tell me, how do I find my true love?" He asks, scratching his little mustache.

"Your love is living in another dimension, as well as the one who will lead you."

"Another dimension? How do I get there?"

"When our moons are standing in a row, a portal will open. This portal will lead you where you want to be."

When the moons…

"Oh no! It's in two days! I have to leave, Naomi-sama, thank you. Thank you for everything!" The lord shouts as he run out her room to prepare for the journey. Naomi shook her head. Her lord, Samui, is a very greedy man. He does everything he wants and gets everything he wants. And his soul became dark over the years. The last thing the world needs is him ruling over it. But she is sure, that it will never come that far…it can be read in the smoke of the fire.

…

Today is a lazy day for Zach. He is neither in the mood for making plans to what animals could be useful for technology nor to spy on the Wild Kratt Team. In his home, he's sitting in his comfy couch with his hot and tasty tea and his interesting lecture from Charles Fort. Just a comfortable lazy day. But everything is forgotten by a loud crash in his home. Before he knows, he is surrounded by many strange looking Asian-guys. Their black armor and grey clothing underneath, also the helmets are looking like from Japan in the 1550 years. They points arrows and blades against him to not let him escape.

"What the-?! Where-?! How did you-?! ZACHBOTS!" Zach screams for his robots that quickly flying in the living room. The fight is short, to the scientists shock. These Japanese soldiers destroy all of them with ease. "What the hell is going on?! Who are you and what do you want from me?!" He yells at them. The crowd don't response but separate in two so to reveal, what the black haired man supposes to be, their leader. "Manabu-san" The leader spoke up. Zach glances at his appearing. Instead of the black and grey attire, the man wears a dark armor with red clothes and with white and golden decoration here and there. His black hair tied in a long braid. The man is talking to him, but the scientist doesn't understand. "I can't speak your language" Zach interrupts the man. Well, bad decision. The leader seems to not like interruptions when he speaks. This may explains why the smaller man is lying on the ground with a bruise on his face. 'Smacking someone with an armed arm is so fair…' he thought sarcastically. He slowly stands up again and glares at the others. "This is MY house, I demand you to leav-", he suddenly is been gripped by his throat, gasping for air. Zach hears him asking something and glanced back at those cold eyes. "I. CAN'T. SPEAK. YOUR. LANGUAGE!" he chokes out. The grip loses up and Zach falls to his knees. He is irritated by the laughs around him, but at the same time doesn't care.

Two soldiers walk up to him, pulling him up and holding his arms and head tight. "HEY! Let go of me! NOW!" The leader places his left thumb on the scientists tongue and the right thumb on the others forehead. Zach watches, him praying something, confused when suddenly a burning in his tongue and head appear. He groaned in pain and even screams few times before the others let go of him and he falls back to his hands and knees. His head is spinning and he feels like eating some ice cream. "What was that?" he asks angrily. "Well, now you should be able to answer my questions." He heard the other say. Zach blinks. Did he just learn a foreign language in less than one minute? "How…"

"My name is Lord Samui Takeru from the Takeru-dynasty. I am here to find my love and you will lead me. That is an order." The scientist narrows his eyes. "Funny," he claps his hands, slowly standing up, "very funny. I don't know you, but seriously, that joke isn't working on me-"He gets a hard punch in his gut. The lord grabs him again on his throat, lifting him up so he couldn't stand anymore. Zach holds himself on the others arm, trying breath again. "You think I'm a joke?" The lord questions dangerously, "and it would be better to know me, because I am your lord and your master, understand?" Zach only wheezes. "Did you understand your master, I asked" Samui repeats, his grip becomes harder. "…GOT IT GOT IT…!" the black haired manages to get out. Samui lets Zach fall to the ground, coughing. After his coughing has gone down, the lord commands, "Now, lead me."

Zach manages to stand up and lead them all to the lab. 'What do I do, what do I do?' He thinks franticly. As they reach the lab, he switches his computers on to at least seeming like working on something. The intruders awe in amazement as they watch around his lab. "So… we are now looking for…_your true love_?" he asks very carefully, so not do get hit again. To his relief, the others nod. So Zach opens some websites with internet dating stuff and pictures of beautiful women. "Here, now you can choose your woman. Take your time and lea-" Zach cut himself up, remembering how his last demand ended.

The lord walks up and down the lab, watching many women's faces and information about them. "Show me other, servant." He commands. To his delight, his new servant does as he is told as fast as possible. He watches another hundred women, then another, then another… "You are of no use, Manabu. Either you show me what I want or you will have to pay with your live, understand!?" Lord Samui yells at Manabu. "I'm trying! I'm trying!" Then another hundred women. But nothing the lord likes. "They are just like the concubines I have already. Stop fooling me!"

'What do you think I'm doing!' Zach thinks angrily. '…wait, concubines?'

"Wait, what is that?" the lord points at a computer. His servant walks over to him. "Those are just the news from yesterday," he answers. "And who is that?" he points again at the talking person on the screen. "Just the stupid Chris Kratt with his brother-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" he screams at the other. Samui points again on the Chris person. "I want him. He is my love I'm searching for and you will lead me to him." Again, the tiny man blinks. "Well…that was unexpected. You see…" Samui glares at him, "…_my lord_, that he's …uhm…"

"He is the right one. I can feel my heart beats faster just by the thought of his beauty and elegance. So stop talking and bring me to him" the lord states. "And…just as a rhetorical question…uhm… what if I…refuse?"

Zach is surrounded by the Japanese like soldiers with pointed blades. "Got it."


	2. Chapter 2

_*Peep, peep, peep, peep, pe-click*_

Chris feels sleepy. Too sleepy. Not wanting to stand up, he cuddles into the other body beside him and smiles when he feels an arm wrapping around him. "Morning…" he whispers. "Moooorrrning…" his friend yawns. Chris chuckles and stands up, taking his clothes from the floor. "Hey Chris, you are forgetting something." Chris glances over to him, smirking when the red head makes his smooch face. "You right, Jimmy want his morning kiss." And with that, their share their morning kisses. He feels Jimmy smirking as he is pulled back into bed. "That is new," Chris moans when Jimmy nibbles his neck," so early in the morning…"

"Ya see, you always told me morning-sex is what you wanted. And now I'm in the mood, soo…" The pilot takes away the clothes from his lover's hands and starts kissing him again. Slowly he massages the other's shoulders and arms, knowing how much he likes it. The red head takes one of Chris' hands and kisses it sweetly. "You can be such an idiot…" Chris smirks and harshly pulls him in another kiss, "but at least I get some in the morning" he mumbles through the kisses moaning when he felt Jimmy's manhood against his own. "Jim…" he moans out. "Chris…"Jimmy replies.

"Hey you guys! Wakey wakey!" They hear suddenly, following by cold water splashing on them. Both scream in shock of the cold water. Chris jumps up, seeing his brother walking out the room with an empty bucket. "I kill you for that, Martin!" The younger brother yells angrily after him. Chris looks back at Jimmy, who shivered lightly and glanced annoyed at the door. "Sorry man, the mood is gone." He states. "Sure it is." Chris sighs disappointed. Again he takes his clothing and kisses the other on his forehead. "Your bed is wet. Tonight you can sleep with me in my room." He leaves a happily greening Jimmy behind.

"Aww….look at that, Koki. Our lovely couple has been sleeping well, don't you think?" Aviva smirks at her friend when they watch a fresh Chris and a sleepy Jim entering the main room of the Tortuga. "You're right, Aviva. They seemed to have sleep really good…."

"Come on, guys, is that necessary?!" Jimmy shouts angrily in embarrassment, blushing lightly. When the girls laugh in delight, the redhead follows his boyfriend in the kitchen. "You did that again, right? Telling about our interactions?" he asks annoyed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Chris replies, smiling his innocent smile the gamer loves so much. Jimmy huffs annoyed, that damn cute smile…. He leaves the kitchen, passing Martin, who enters the kitchen. "What's up? Did you break up?" The older brother asks curious with a little bit of hope in his voice. "No, thanks for believing in us," Chris laughs at Martin, making for both of them a coffee. "Jimmy is just being a baby-"

"Hey! I heard that!" came from the main room.

"Sure you did! Love you!"

Chris chuckles by Martins' reaction, shivering his body uncomfortable. "Sorry bro. I just can't get used to that yet." The blue wearing Kratt says, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. Chris also takes his and both go back to the others. As they enter, they see a blushing Jimmy glaring the girls who are talking about how cute the couple was last week making out, what obviously has been told by no other than Chris. "It's not funny. It was my birthday and Chris and I just have spent it together." Jimmy murmurs. "Oh, good, that you say that!" Aviva speaks up, "we finally finished you present for your birthday! Sorry it took longer than expected." The brunette leaves the room. Jimmy looks surprised at his friends. Aviva returns with a box, wrapped fancy in shiny colors and blue bow.

"Open it!" Koki smiles excited. "Already in progress" Jimmy laughs, he couldn't hide his excitement too. When he opens the box, he takes out a red and black chest armor and fitting gloves. They look just like the power suits from Martin and Chris. Surprised he looks at Aviva. "I just thought that you could help out a few times. I mean, I also have one-"

"Why don't I get one?" Koki asks.

"Cause you freak out by every strange looking animal." Aviva answers.

"….True."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Jimmy beams, running over to the brunette girl and hugging her tight. "A-actually it was Chris' idea!" She chokes out. Jimmy breaks the hug. He stares at her and then at the younger Kratt brother. "You're unbelievable…" he frowns but couldn't hold it for long by this cute innocent smile. "No idea what you're saying…" Chris says simply. The red head walks over to the other, almost sitting beside him when suddenly Martin sits down on this seat. Both men glare at the troublemaker.

"Are you serious?" Chris furrows his eyebrows.

"What? I just decided to make this seat my favorite seat." The older brother explains simply. The couple and the girls sigh in annoyance. "Well, I just go back and try to dry my bed…" with that Jimmy gives Martin a look and walks to Chris, whispering something in his ear. To the protective brothers' dislike, the younger chuckles with a light blush on his cheeks. "See ya" Jimmy states, taking his late birthday gift and leaves.

The brothers glance at each other. The girls giggle by that silent conversation.

_What did he said?_ Martins' eyes ask.

_None of your business. _Chris eyes answer and the younger brother drinks his coffee.

* * *

><p>After they finish their breakfast, the brothers take on their wild power suits. They are again in the savannah to visit the cheetahs. Martin already turns into his cheetah form and jumping out the Tortuga. When Chris is about to follow he watches his boyfriend approaches him. "My my…you look good!" Chris compliments him. Jimmy blushes lightly, brushing invisible dust from his new power suit. "Yeah… thank you…"<p>

"Want to join us? I can give you my cheetah disk and you may turn into your first animal."

"I would love to!" Jimmy grins at the other. They say goodbye to the girls and follow Martin to the other Cheetahs. Martin is already playing with the little cheetah cubs. "Let's see, I call you Jumpy, you are Bity and you…"

"Hey brother" Chris greets. "Your name is Digger! You like the name, Digger?" The little cheetah cub meows happily, digging a little hole. The older Kratt turns to the others, "I have no idea why he likes to dig holes, but hey, don't question Mother Nature!" The cheetah mother glances at her new guests, walking straight up to the redhead. "Oh no! I don't want to hurt you…" Jimmy speaks frightened, taking few steps away from the wild animal. "I'm with them! Harmless! Don't bite me please-"

"Jimmy, calm down!" The brothers laugh, "She just wants to know you better. Try to pet her. Also you can activate your power suit." Chris adds. The scared pilot is about to do what he is told when a sudden noise appears. The cheetah family quickly makes a move and run away from the danger. The men glance up to see a now landing Jet. "Is that-?" Martin asks irritated.

The Jet stops and they watch their rival Zach walking out in a quick tempo. The black haired man walks up to the Kratt team. "I have no time to explain. Chris, leave." He smiles a creepy happy smile at them.

"What? Why should-"

"Just do it! I may hate you all but there is no way I do that!" He replies with his happy sing sang voice.

"Zach, really, what's wrong?" Martin asks. Jimmy watch a few strange looking men walking out of their rivals' Jet. "Who are they?"

Shocked, Zach turns around and back to them, laughing like he just hears a funny joke. "Please, you have to leave!" He laughs, stopping immediately when the strange Japanese like man put a hand on his shoulder. The men watch in surprise when the evil genius starts to talk to the tall man in a foreign language. The man laughs hard while Zach chuckles nervously, turning his attention to the younger brother again. "I told you….I'm sorry."

It is odd to see their rival act so strange. The Japanese man walks past Zach, approaching Chris. To their shock, they realize that they are surrounded by the guards of that man. "What did he say? Zach?" Chris whispers nervously to Zach, who looks to the ground in shame. "L-let's just say that-", but he is interrupted by a punch in his face by the leader. "Zach!" The Kratt team shouts in shock. Zach shakily stands up again, bowing in respect to that man, mumbling something like an apology.

The leader nods, smirking satisfied and turns back to Chris, who gulps even now more nervous than before. "H-hey there…" he greets, trying to smile.

The man doesn't reply, just glancing up at down at him. He put his right thumb on Chris forehead and his left on his tongue. But then the man smirks, pulling away the left thumb and his hand moves to his hair and to the back of his head. Chris gasps when he is pulled into a kiss. He tries to push him away but he couldn't. Jimmy and Martin gape. What is happening? Chris couldn't hold back a moan when the others' tongue intrudes his mouth and closes his eyes in embarrassment and by this burning sensation on forehead and tongue. "HEY! Take your filthy tongue off him!" The younger brother hears before he is pulled out of the others grip. He holds on Jimmy, who has been the screaming person. They watch Martin, still in his cheetah form, attacks that pervert.

"Get that creature off me! Get me my beloved!" Chris hears the man screaming and the guards start to fight. How is he able to understand him? Martin fights with the leader, Chris with the guards, who try to capture him while Jimmy just avoids any of them. "We're gonna die!" The pilot screams. Martin is thrown to the ground, hissing in pain. The leader stalks over to Chris, easily passing Jimmy, who tries to hold him back. "You're coming with me." He states and pulling the surprised Kratt on his strong shoulders. "Hey! Let me go! Martin! Jimmy! Zach?!"

He looks at the scared genius, "Zach! What's going on!?" But he doesn't answer. The leader then pulls out a little bottle and smashes it to the ground. Zach and Chris watch in shock when runes start to form on the ground and glow. "Guards! Retreat!" The man commands.

Martin and Jimmy look around irritated when the guards stop fighting, running towards their leader. "CHRIS!" Martin screams in horror, running as fast as a cheetah is capable to towards them, Jimmy following him. They watch Zach also being dragged by the guards and notice the ground glowing bright. Just when Martin and Jimmy reach them, the glowing light shoots up the sky. When the light dies down, only the broken little bottle was there in the center of the circle of runes.

Few meters away a mobile phone is ringing. "Hello? Hey, Jimmy? Where are you? Come on, pick up!" Koki's voice is heard from the phone….


	3. Chapter 3

"_Martin!"_

"_Chris!"_

_They all fly through the brighten light when both Martin and Jimmy try to get a hold on Chris. The younger brunette is kicking furiously for freedom, reaching out for his friends. "Take my hand!" He cries out. When the pilot flies closer to them, he has been surprised by the leader's blade which cut a piece of skin under his left eye. "WHOA!" He screams shocked and feels the guards holding him tight and throwing him out the strange beaming light. He is falling. Looking down, he sees a huge green growing forest underneath him. The redhead hears his name being shouted._

Jimmy blinks his eyes lightly. "Ugh….what the hell was that…?" he mutters, looking around.

Trees.

Irritated, Jimmy sits up but foreign hands push him back. "You should relax…" a man says, sitting beside the pilot. Jimmy realizes that he is leaning against a tree and his gaze fall back to the man. The man wears an old fashioned Chinese outfit, had long black hair and cold blue eyes. Though, he speaks with a warm and friendly voice. "Who are you? Where am I?" Jimmy asks. "You may call me a friend. And we are in the forests of Juta."

"J-Juta?"

"Yeah. I know you're not from here. This is another dimension-"

"Dimension?!"

"Keep calm, I don't want your head bleeding again." The friend speaks calmly, holding a wet cloth against the others forehead, where he wiped away some dry blood. "But…but how?!" The redhead cries confused.

The black haired man points up. "You fell from the sky."

Jimmy glances up and is surprised to see a sleeping blue furred cheetah on the tree branch above them. "Martin?!" he gasps. "So, this is your pet? I'm impressed. Having a cheetah is rare. And a blue one also…" The bored-looking friend asks pulling a long black blade out of his bag he has with him. "Not my pet, he's my friend…what are you doing?"

"My task…" the other answers simply, pointing his blade at Jimmy's power suit and without warning, stabs into his chest. The young man is about to scream when he notices that he doesn't feel any pain, even with the sword half through him. The power suit vibrates and spits electricity at the object which is breaking a hole in it. But he feels nothing. With horror and confusion he watches the silent man kneeling in front of him, taking his gloved hand and holding it against his face. Jimmy couldn't break the contact from those cold blue eyes staring at him. Suddenly, darkness overcomes him, the cold blue eyes in his memories with warm whispering words, "I was send to give you the strength you will need for your upcoming journey….good luck…..Yimi no ha."

* * *

><p>"For the last time, let me go!" Chris kicks furious and pulls at the other's hair. "Stop squirming my lo-"<p>

"Stop calling me that, jerk!" The younger man snaps angrily and gazes at Zach, "Zach, do something! Call your Zachbots or talk to him!"

"I can't…sorry…" Zach whispered. The genius is pulled to another direction. "Wait! Zach!"

Chris is carried to a bedroom and finally placed down. His first move is simple planned. He punches the older man's face and makes a run for the door, for there are no windows in there. The following guards catch him and bring him back to their leader.

"You are quite a pain…" the lord sighs.

"What do you expect from me?! You abducted me, you hurt my friends and hold one more imprisoned! Why? What do you want from me anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are the most beautiful person in the world." Chris stares at the man. He couldn't deny that he is flattered. He crosses his arms, blushing and not daring to look at him. "…a-and what does it mean…?"

"You become my wife and give birth to my strongest son."

The young man starts to laugh. After a while he has to hold his aching stomach, trying to calm down. When he locks eyes with the lord, he starts to laugh again, even harder. The man is gripped harshly by his arms. "Stop. Laughing." The older man hisses. Now Chris pales. "Wait a second. You weren't just JOCKING?!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?!" The lord shouts angrily at his bride. Why can't he understand it? Manabu surely understood it faster.

"Do I look like a woman to you?!" the smaller man shouted back. He is thrown on the bed, pinned down by the lord. "You are from another dimension, you surely are able to carry me a chi-"

"**FUCK OFF!**" Chris screamed. He kicked the other's lower region, making him scream in pain. Chris freed himself, ran to a sword hanging by the wall, took it and pointed it threatening to his opponent, "Don't you dare…My friends will come and get me. They will kick your ass. You'll see."

"Stop being ridiculous, my love," the young man frowned at this, "You are going to be my wife and that's my last word!" The lord left with his guards, "But I'm-"Chris started and was interrupted by the door closed, locking him up. He ran up, pounding against it, "Let me out!" He screamed, starting to throw anything against the door within the room. In the end, the whole room was destroyed, even his wardrobe and bed lost their last position. He sat down on the broken wardrobe, panting heavily from his long outburst.

"Shit…" he muttered.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?!" Zach asked confused. "Didn't I do everything you wanted?" He was thrown into a room, where an old lady sat by a little fire. The guards left, locking the door.<p>

"Actually,…" the woman spoke up, "it's quite the opposite. He is very satisfied with your work." Zach looked at her. "My name is Naomi. How may I call you, young man?" Zach sat on his knees, bowing to her, "My name is Zach, nice to meet you, Naomi-sama." He watched the lady's surprised face, "What? I _am_ in China, am I not?" he asked annoyed by her reaction. The woman chuckled by it. "Sorry to disappoint you. We are in a dimension different from yours. But it is possible that cultures may have many things in common."

"Another dimension? Ok, I have to admit, the China I know looks different from what I see here…" he mumbled, obvious sunk in his own mind. "I am surprised by your actions right now. To showing that much respect while you are actually imprisoned." Naomi stated.

"I may be evil looking here and back home, but showing respect to certain people is a responsibility. And I'm not stupid. I know many ways of greetings and you just look so Chinese, sorry for the mistake." Zach replied, trying to not sound hurt by his own explanation. "You surely are Manabu-san." Naomi smiled. Zach looked at her irritated, "why are you calling me Manabu-san? When I think about it….isn't that Japanese? The meaning for 'learning'?" The lady watched him confused. "Forget it. Another-Dimension-Stuff."

She nodded, smiling again. "From now on, you'll be my apprentice. I'll teach you everything I know."

"What?" Zach gasped, "Wait, can't I go back home?"

"You are useful for our lord."

"So he let me go if I'm of no use anymore?"

"For that he will simply kill you."

Zach gulped. He noticed her sad look directed at him and he sighed.

"So, what do we do now?" Both exchanged comforting smiles.

"Let's try to read the smoke…"


	4. Chapter 4

When Jimmy wakes up again, the pilot feels someone is brushing his hair. "Wha-?"

He hears giggles. "Psh! Quiet, he wakes up!" A woman whispers excited and starts to giggle again with few more women with her. Jimmy sleepily opens his eyes, seeing around five woman kneeling in front of him. Two woman sit on either on his side, brushing his unbelievable long red hair, while other two giggle even more as the fifth woman, sitting between his legs, is cleaning his chest and face with a wet cloth. The redhead notices by then that he obviously has different clothes on, some kind of Kimono for men with wide trousers. It is completely in black and on his bare chest he sees a red round stain, which looks very like a tattoo with these many symbols in it. His power suit is nowhere to be seen. "Where is my power suit?!" he shouts which are responded by confused looks from the women. The women in front of him smiled then, "you seem to have hit your head…" with that she gently takes his face into her hands and leans in, about to kiss him.

Jimmy shouts and shoves her away. The women also shout in shock when he jumps up and yells at them to leave him alone and stop to touch him.

"Unbelievable…" he mutters annoyed as he watches the females running away. He looks over to his place and sees a katana lying on the ground. Not knowing what else he can do, he takes it and ties it to his side.

"How did you do that with your hair?" He hears from above and looks up to find the blue cheetah still sitting up there on the tree. Jimmy then glances down at himself. Martin is right, his hair is longer, reaching to his knees. He shrugs simply, no idea how to explain his whole new appearance. He looks back up, "and what about you? If I didn't know better, I would say that you are a real cheetah…beside your blue fur that is…I can't see your power suit either."

"And that is the reason why I can't turn back. Also…" Martin jumped down to the ground and tried to stand up like a normal human, but failed. "I lost everything human on me, only my mind is still the same, which I am quite happy for it." He sighs. Jimmy kneels down beside him, ruffling the Kratt's head. "Don't you worry, dude. We will find Chris, then we go back home and everything is like it was before…are you purring?"

Martin snaps out of the trance and pulls away from Jimmy's hand. "No, you are imagine things…" he looks away. "The women from before may have run to the next village. Let's follow them and find out."

The redhead laughs, "You totally were purring! Don't deny it!" He then freezes. "Wait a second. You saw the women and didn't do anything?"

Martin smirks, "how should I? They were all over you!"

Jimmy glares at the feline and huffs annoyed, moving on to their destination. "Come on…don't be like that! I just was making fun!"

Jimmy looks at Martin, nodding. "Ok,…let's find Chris…"

They both walk in silence when Martin speaks up again," you really scared me when that guy attacked you…"

When the Jimmy looks at him surprised, Martin continued, "That blade almost stabs you…Through your face!"

The pilot touches his cut lightly, still feeling the heat on it.

….

The lord is pacing up and down in the room of Naomi's room. While Manabu-san just sits silent beside her with his gaze on his hands placed on his knees, Naomi curiously watches him with amusement.

"I'm at lost! How do I make him mine? I gave him everything a wife would appreciate! A room full of gold and jewelry to show him how worthy he is! A garden full of the most wonderful flowers to show him how beautiful he is! But he just is so stubborn!"

"Don't you think that Chris Kratt needs some time to get used to all of this?"

The lord glared angrily at the apprentice. Zach gulps and chuckled nervously. He gasps shocked when Samui grabs harshly by his collar. "Do not interrupt me when I'm speaking."

"Let him speak, he has got some point." Naomi says calmly, but looks sternly at the lord. Zach is freed from the grip.

"Well, like I said…" he began, "think about it. How long are we…how long is Chris-"

"You will call him your highness." The lord interrupts annoyed.

"-Your highness here? Around 22 hours maybe? And you already told him about your eternal love for him, that he becomes your wife and that he should give birth to your future son. And on top of all that you give him huge gifts, which isn't even near his interests. Everybody would be overwhelmed with all this. Maybe it is helpful if you start to get to know him."

After Zach speaks, the lord wears a thoughtful expression," Tell me, how do I get is attention."

"The thing about 'get to know each other' is to actually make a proper conversat-"

The Lord pulls at his collar, glaring him down.

"What I actually mean is that he works with animals. He loves animals, since he was a kid. That would get some attention, don't you think my Lord?"

"Thank you." The lord says, looking at Naomi. He bows to her in respect and lefts the room.

"Now…where did we stop?" The old lady asks her new apprentice, who already stands up and pulls out few bottles from the shelves. "We were about to mix the citrus fruits with some of this liquid," he replies, holding up a little blue bottle.

"What is that for, if I may ask?" Zach speaks up after watching in silent the lady cooking the potion. The lady sighed," something bad will happen and then the lord will ask for this potion. Chris will drink it and forget everything about himself…"

"But you told me about your story. That Chris will have to choose. Don't you think it's kinda contra productive to let him forget _everything_? That Lord will tell him lies from the start! We have to make another plan. Maybe we could-"

"No. No other plans, this one is the plan which will actually work. You're weak, Zach. Smart, but Samui's soldiers still managed to destroy your metallic army…"

"How do you know-"

"It has to happen this way, my friend."

Zach silently watches her brewing. "Why are you so sure that Chris will choose right?"

She smiled pleasantly at him," I just know."

When they finished, the lady speaks up, "Now we have to wait."

"For what?" Zach asks in confusion.

He watches her giving him a knowing smile while placing the fresh made bottler to the shelves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. But I had really much to deal with my life. But I didn't forget you. So here another chapter, hope you love it. Also, I rated this now M for my language and because I sometimes get too much into my stories XD Which means more violence and maybe, if gives by time, more sexual implies and etc. Also I changed my choice of time in the language. More comfortable for me. Just so you know. And there could be more mistake maybe, I just finished this whole chapter XD Have fun and please, read and review! I love your reviews!**

Zach had a hard time to suppress his laughter. Naomi also had a wide smile on her face. "Soo…" she said, making Zack giggle shortly. "How was yesterday, my Lord?"

"Horrible! It was a disaster! I had shown him my exotic animal garden! He was happy and talked about his knowledge of horses and birds!" The Lord shout in fury. While walking in circle in Naomi's room, he was covered in colorful feathers and branches which he angrily pulled out of his once fancy hair. "When we went further into the conversation he was so smiling seducing at me! Such wonderful appearance with the best clothes I bought for him. And suddenly, he was trying to escape! With one of the horses! What happened?! What made him act like that?"

Even the evil glare couldn't prevent Zach from bursting into laughter. Naomi chuckled as Zach fell on his back from is sitting position. He was laughing full hearty. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" The Lord screamed, blushing very lightly, almost unnoticed. Zach took deep breath to calm down and still with few chuckles he explains, "Am I right when I say that after that oh so nice conversation and time together…you actually thought to get to the next base?"

The Lord glanced at him confused.

"You know? Next base as in…next step? Did you tried to make out with him after that date or not?"

The Lord huffed annoyed and looks away.

"Oh you didn't!" Naomi scolded, making Zach laugh again. But this time he stopped with a hidden grin when he was glared at.

"Well, he said 'see you around'! What should I expect of that!?"

"That he will you see you around, like in when you cross pass again." Zach explained and gulps when the Lord growled, "How could I know!?"

…

"How could I know?" The guards heard from outside of their highness' room before another crash of some expensive vase could be heard.

"I'm Lord Sushi from the Sushi dynasty!" Chris continued looking around and threw angrily the pillows against the door where the vase, the little hand mirror and some wall pictures as well as other things found their end.

"You will be my wife and get some son birth…HOW YOU IDIOT!?" He kicked angrily against the door. Suddenly the door was open and one of the guards stomped in, catching Chris off guard. "ENOUGH!" he was yelled at and shoved harshly to the floor. The door was slammed shut again.

"Asshole…" Chris muttered as he stood up again, straitening his garments of shining green satins. He flushed lightly when he looked at his reflection on the body mirror. If Jimmy knew how the brunette is walking around, he would be already here and screwing him in the bed…

…

Chris was glaring at the lord across the table.

"Are there any drugs in it? To have your way with me after dinner?" he asked, picking at his food with the food sticks. The lord sighed, "No. There are no drugs in your meal. I just want to spend dinner with you. As apologize for…"

"Molesting me in the stables? Groping me up without my allowance?" Chris said calmly, but with snide in his words. The other man frowned," You're still mad at me, I see…" He smiled at Chris suddenly. "But I have a perfect present for you, which make you forgive me immediately…"

"As if…"

The lord clapped his hands what made the younger man rolling his eyes. The doors opened and four men came in, pulling on ropes to move a large cage which was covered with a white covers into the room. "What is that?" Chris asked as he heard angry hisses and scratching. The lord simply waved with his hand snobbish and the guards removed the covers. Chris gasped as he watched a blue cheetah screeching in fury, attacking the bars. Chris jumped up and ran towards the cage as fast as his stupid dress allowed. He kneeled by the cage. "Martin is that you?" Chris whispered, not wanting to be heard. If the lord knew that Martin is here to rescue him…there would be no hope. Not now anyway. The cheetah stopped and looked at him. While the blue feline walked over to him calm, the lord spoke up, "A blue cheetah….a legendary existence. I hope you like it? I send 400 of my men to find it just for you."

"Martin…if it's you, tap my knee three times…" Chris whispered to the cheetah. The cheetah responded with three taps on his knee. Chris smiled at him brightly. "Open the cage!"

The guards switched looks nervously, even frightened. "I said, open the cage!" Chris demanded. The guards did so as the lord gave them a nod. They jumped frightened away as Martin jumped out of the cage and walked quickly to his brother. Chris hugged him. "I'm glad you're here…where is Jimmy?"

Martin looked up at him. Something in his eyes was not right. Chris looked at his capturer. "How did you catch him? I'm curious…"

The lord smiled proudly. Finally he managed to impress his fiancé. "Like I said, I send 400 men to find them…and one of my best soldiers to fight them. As Chris looks at him confused, Samui turned around and whistled. The younger Kratt brother was startled by Martin's hiss as a black panther entered the room. Chris even had to pull him away from the other feline which stared at them with its cold blue eyes. The feline purred and calmly sat beside the lord. "He managed to overpower your new pet, something very extraordinary considering that it's a blue cheetah… and even managed to defeat the great red warrior, Yimi no ha, after over the half of my men died trying."

Chris paled. "Red warrior…" he looked at his brother who nodded sadly. So the lord _was_ talking about Jimmy. "Where is he? I mean…the red warrior?" he asked careful. The lord laughed happily for his fiancé's curiosity. "I don't care! It only matters that he is dead, right?"

Chris stared at his brother in horror. Martin didn't look at him. Harshly the human brother pulled the animal's head up to face him. Never did he imagine seeing a crying cheetah. He looked at the lord who was rambling about his useless men who didn't make it. He looked at the black feline who was watching them with his cold gaze. More precisely, Martin. Chris stood up shakily. "I'm heading back to my room, I'm tired. Your gift is very appreciated…" Chris took a deep breath, feeling his throat dry. The Lord nodded and told two of the men in the room to accompany the man and his pet to his room.

When the door closed, Chris fell on his knees, panting heavily, gasping for air. Martin was quickly by his side and Chris hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Martin…." Chris whispered, his voice almost unheard. "Did…did he really ki…kill…"

Martin was meowing, obviously trying to explain something. Chris hugged him. Both Kratt brothers were frustrated for their sudden language barrier.

…

The lord knew that this was risky. To have Shinko here with them could threat his destiny. But…well, his fiancé obviously loved his present. Also, with Yimi no ha being killed, what could that blue kitty do anyway?


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! And I hope it works when I put this link in here how I imagined Chris' outfit**

**Put this on google:****Women-s-Patent-satin-Green-Curved-hem-dress-Wide-sleeves-Han-Dynasty-Hanfu-Clothing**

**The first few pictures show the outfit ;D**

**Now have fun in this one!**

Deep in the forest, where heavy fogs swirled around the dead bodies, Jimmy lied in the center of the battle. His eyes lost any life in it.

He had few arrows bored into back and he lied lifeless on his side. The blood already dried out on his throat…

…He jumped in horror, screaming and kicking and punching at his surroundings. He would deny that he screamed like a girl. Jimmy quickly looked around, finding himself standing on a little grass-island surrounded by rock in any size and shape. Beyond the stones, there was only desert. He could feel a soft breeze on his skin. He checked on his now nonexistent wounds, noticing that he was dressed in white covers of some sort.

"You dared to come back…."he heard and quickly turned around to find no one stand there. "Who's there?"

"Sooo….you don't remember….how RUDE!"

Jimmy flinched as the voice shouted right behind his ear and again, there stood no one behind him. He felt the earth grumble under him. "Doesn't matter anyway…"

Jimmy could swear that the second voice came from under the ground. With every deep sounding word spoken, he felt vibration under his feet. "What…what is going on?" He shouted. A sudden wind pushed him down. "QUIET!" The first voice shouted. "Yimi no ha….you bring shame upon us spirits…" Jimmy felt from beneath the deep voice. "Er….sorry, but I think you have the wrong one-"

He screamed when a sudden earth quake threw him up into the air and then another wind blow literally punched him back to the ground. "Ouch…"

"We will end it once and for all!" the both voices shouted and Jimmy barely dodged as the stones flew up and throw themselves at him. And one time he jumped to the side, he was thrown up high into the air. "What the-?"

He shouted as the large rocks were kicked up from the earth quakes and right at him. The next thing he knew…

…

"AAAAAhhhhhh!" He shouted in shock, jumping out and standing in the center of the many bodies in the foggy forest. He panted looking at himself, back in the black and now bloodied clothes. His wounds were gone and no arrows in his back. He bent down to take his sword, hesitated when he saw red covered most of the blade. Jimmy flinched away, frightened looking around. "I did this…" Jimmy whimpered. He took a deep breath as he felt his tears coming up. With a fist he smacked his forehead few times before it remained there as he started to cry. "I did this…"

Well, when a whole army is going to attack you, it is quite logical that you fight to stay alive, right?

"I did this…" Jimmy hiccupped.

That is definitely no excuse.

Quietly, Jimmy moved on, leaving the murderous weapon behind. The redhead forgot about his dream, mourning about his reality.

When Jimmy was about to pass the last few soldiers on the ground, he noticed something shining. He stopped. The fog in the forest became very thick, but the pilot could see something shimmering. When he walked towards it, he saw a little flaming white light floating above a body. Jimmy didn't know why he did it, but simply he said, "Don't die. Wake up."

The little light was floating for a while longer before sinking down into the archer. Jimmy felt happiness blooming up in his chest when the wounds disappeared and the man woke up with a start. Before he could say anything, Jimmy walked to another man. "Please, wake up."

And like before, the man's wounds were healed and he opened his eyes in shock. Jimmy glanced over the surroundings, smiling as he watched the many floating lights shining stronger in the fog. "All of you wake up. You are not dead." Jimmy laughed happily and relieved as he watched the dead bodies being healed and brought back to their lives. He watched the soldiers looking around confused. When he suddenly was stared at by all the men around him, Jimmy chuckled nervously. They tried to kill him, how could he have forgot?

"Why did you do that?" The archer asked, walking towards him carefully. "We tried to kill you. The Lord told us to do so. Why did you give us our lives back?"

"Maybe for a second chance?" Jimmy started to chuckle nervously, scratching his head helplessly," to be honest, I just don't want to be the one who decides if some should live or not. In other words, I don't like killing someone…"

The soldiers stared at him. Jimmy looked at the archer surprised when he fell to his knees and bowed down to him with the head touching the ground. He was even more surprised when all the men followed the first one. "Come on guys…just…" Jimmy tried to say.

"We all thank you. We feel honored that Yimi no ha gave us back our lives!" They all shouted. The red head noticed one man walking towards him in a low posture, handing over the bloodied but now cleaned sword Jimmy was about to leave behind. "Thank you…I think…" Jimmy said awkwardly, taking the sword.

"We thank you our lives. We are at your service, master," the archer behind Jimmy, still in a bowed position, spoke up. Jimmy then just noticed that, WOW! More than two hundred people seemed to be here and were waiting for a command. Jimmy scratched his neck, thinking. "How about you go all home? Back to a family? Wife, children or parents. No matter, but I think after all this…" Jimmy stroke a finger above his neck," …your family might be happy to see you alive, right?"

"But we have to come with you! We are your soldiers!" Another man spoke up firmly. Jimmy chuckled awkwardly. "Uh…ok, but well…."

"You all will be informed as soon as you are needed." The archer said, now walking up to Jimmy, standing by his side. "Our master told us to retreat, so we do so."

The men didn't protest anymore and nodded. "Tell them the story of Yimi no ha, the great red warrior who spared us and is on the move to fight against the Lord Samui Takeru to get back his love-"

The archer told the men and Jimmy blushed suddenly, "Hey! Who told you that!?"

Jimmy and the archer watched the other men bowing few more times for their gratitude and then moved on back to their homes. "Well, thanks for the speech man…" Jimmy smiled at the other. The man smiled back just slightly and bowed. "I'm at your service, master."

"Is there a chance that you will just call me Jimmy?"

"No."

Jimmy laughed. When he quieted down, he glanced back at the other man. "Nowhere you have to be?"

The archer shook his head," I am at your service and will follow you wherever you go."

The pilot sighed. "Ok, but only because you know where that idiot lives. And also, you could explain why you call me so strange by my name…"

…

By the time Martin noticed the men in the room, it was too late. He was pulled into a bag and dragged out, not able to keep his sleeping brother safe. After few minutes of fighting for freedom, Martin was thrown into a cage. He was in the animal garden. He yelled and screamed at the soldiers who he managed to scratch and bite. But after that, he was imprisoned. Surrounded by many exotic birds and other rodents of some sorts, Martin never found his sleep this night, worrying for his brother.

It was early in the morning when Martin noticed some movements. "Who is there?" He shouted out, doubting that someone understood him anyway. As he watched the black panther approaching, Martin glared at him and went back to the corner he sat through the night. "Hello there." The panther greeted, his cold eyes shining playfully. "What do you want!?" Martin snapped at him angrily. "Just want to spend time with you."

"Why!?" Martin stomped over to him (stomped as good as for a feline possible) and glared him down. "You killed my best friend! You killed the man my brother was in love with!"

"He is not dead." The panther told the blue cheetah. "What do you mean?" Martin asked annoyed and confused. "Like I said…" the panther walked beside the bars, his tale brushing playfully Martins face. "He is not dead. He is on his way, I know it."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm on your side."

"On our side! How funny!" Martin made some fake laugh. "You led the army to us, you attacked us, you killed Jimmy!"

"In the knowledge that he won't die," The panther explained, walking back to face the older Kratt. "Naomi told me to help him."

"Naomi-who?"

"The old lady working for the lord. She knows what is to do and how destiny wants its way."

"Why should I trust you? Right now you could tell me everything you want. Why should I believe you?"

"Maybe because of this?"

With that, the black feline leaned into and their noses touched sensually. If Martin would be a human right now, he would blush like mad. He jumped back from the other and moved away. "What was that?!"

"I do it for the one I fell in love." The panther explained simply.

"Ok….ok, I have to say that I feel flattered…" Martin started to walk in circles. "But you see…" he looked at the other feline. "I'm a human. I'm not an animal."

"I'm a human too." The panther smirked. "What?!"

"I gave all my power to your friend. The knowledge of martial arts, the correct use of weapons and all my power in strength and more he could need in the fight against Samui. I seem to have broken the strange chest armor and gloves when I gave him my powers…"

"the power suit…" Martin mumbled.

"This then seemed to have taken a lot more power than I expected and I'm back to my other form…" the panther looked down at himself. "But beside that, I'm all human. A form shifter… "

"Okay. But I'm straight." Martin continued.

"Well, we can change that, right?"

Martin felt his face heating up. "No! Let me alone!"

…

**What happened after Martin was dragged out of the room:**

The Lord dismissed the men out of the room to place the pet in a new location. After they left, he walked towards the sleeping man. Carefully he took the chin, opening Chris' mouth. The lord pulled a little bottle he demanded from Naomi and opened. When he placed the bottle on the other's lips, the young Kratt snapped his eyes open. "GET DOWN FROM ME!" Chris yelled, punching the hand away. Before he could escape, the older man sat on him and, with one hand, held his face still. "LET ME GO-MPHHH!" He chocked as the liquid flood down his throat and Chris pulled at the other's man arms, trying to free himself.

When everything was drank, the Lord let go of Chris and the young man coughed up. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Chris then jumped out of the bed, quickly pulling the covers over his bare chest as Samui stared at him hungrily. "What was that potion? I demand an answer!"

The lord just smiled at him triumphal and bowed lightly. "Sleep well, my love…"

"I'M NOT YOUR LOVE AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!"

Chris screamed and finally managed to give the lord a clean deserved punch in the face. The Lord stumbled back and Chris pushed him out of his room and slammed the door shut.

The young man panted and quickly sat back on his bed. Now he totally won't get back to sleep.

After some time, Chris forgot what time it was…

…after some time, Chris forgot what time it was…

…after some time, Chris forgot at who he was so angry but still kept awake…

…after some time, Chris forgot why he was so angry and climbed back to bed, still lying awake…

…after sometime, Chris forgot where he was and what was going on, but by then, he felt asleep…

…he dreamed of a blond boy with blue clothes playing with him and learning with him about the world of animals…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there again. I hope you will have fun reading it. The links to the dresses due to my stupidness of describing them have to be put into google search and then it should work. If not write me and I try to make it possible. And if you have some questions about the story, ask them.  
><strong>

**Also, you don't have to plead for next chapters, I will write them anyway. I just want to know wha you think about my story. Like I said, don't worry I'll continue my story as soon as possible. I want to finish this one before I work on my other stories.**

**So please, stop begging, I feel so bad if you beg(well not bad entirely but guilty in all cases XD)**

**HAVE FUN!**

"So…" Jimmy spoke up as they cooked their food over the burning fire. "What is it about me being…so legendary known?"

Archy, the archer who accompanied the red head ( and was given the name by the man) watched him curiously before biting into his rabbit leg. "You mean being Yimi no ha?"

Jimmy shrugged, nodded and looked back at the fire.

"Well, legends tell of a red warrior, a human born of two spirits."

Jimmy looked at him confused," spirits as if in ghosts? Two ghosts getting a human baby? And that should be me?"

The archer thought for a while," we have four spirits of nature. They bring the balance to the world. These spirits are living in the elements of Air, Earth, Fire and Water."

"Oh," Jimmy nodded.

"Two of them, Water and Fire, fell in love with each other. But never could they be together. One day, they stole the bodies of two dying lovers-"

"Wait a sec…What?"

"It was told that while a village was attacked, there were two young lovers under the many corpses who lived again by some miracle. And that Fire and Water sneaked into their bodies to finally be together completely."

Jimmy made an understanding sound before Archy continued," they lived many happy years together and born a child called Yimi no ha. His hair as red as the burning flames and eyes as blue as the see…"

The pilot blushed as he brushed his red hair awkwardly.

"But it didn't last long. Air and Earth noticed their actions and hunted them down till they finally had Yimi no ha under their power. But before they could execute you…"

Jimmy grabbed his throat shocked.

"You disappeared. And till today, you were not seen again and till today, your parents hid away from the other spirits."

"…I'm sorry, but I still think you got the wrong one." Jimmy sighed, nibbling at his cooked meat. "I mean, ok I was adopted but you know what? I have two wonderful parents who were very happy to have me. I don't know what was before; I was too young to know that…" Jimmy frowned at the other's knowing smile. "Come on, you're not really thinking I'm some spirit or something!"

"I'm not saying anything, Master."

"Seriously, call me Jimmy."

…

When he woke up, he looked around confused, finding himself in a bedroom. Quietly he climbed out of the bed, "what is going on…?"

He gasped as the door opened and revealed a black haired man in majestic clothes with white sleeves **(AN: men-039-s-han-chinese-clothing-men)** "You're awake…" the brunette was surprised when the man hugged him gently,"…finally…"

"Excuse…but who are you?" he asked the man, who looked hurt and shocked by the question. "I am Samui Takeru. And I am your fiancé…"

"What?! Since when!?" the younger man shouted surprised, pulling away from the others embrace. "It's worse than I thought…" the other sighed," how much do you remember? Do you know who you are?"

The brunette was about to answer when he stopped and shook his head sadly. "What is my name?"

The lord was silent for a while, "It is Chris. But I always call you my love."

Chris blushed, "Well, thank you, I think…"

He was hugged again. "Finally I have you back…my love…"

Chris shivered, but he didn't think it was of pleasure," what happened…?"

The lord looked at him sadly…

_It was the perfect day for their marriage ceremony. The sun was shining and the tree they were going to be bonded under was full of cherry blossoms. The couple sat in a kneeling position in front of the monk who was saying the prayers. Chris blushed shyly as he hold his fiancé's arm, smiling up at the man he felt in love with. Samui smiled back lovingly._

_Suddenly the garden was covered in smoke and fog, guests started to flee and Chris screamed in shock as the monk fell to the ground in front of them, a sword bored into his back._

"_Look at this beauty…" a cold whisper could be heard. The couple stared at the horrible red figure in front of them who now kicked the corpse away to free his sword. "Wonderful…"_

_Yimi no ha smiled at Chris with sharp crooked teeth, his black eyes shimmering and the red skin smoking together with the silver white hair. Samui pulled out his sword and bored it into the monster's chest. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…that was not nice…" Yimi scolded childish, grabbed the Lord's throat and threw him few meters away._

"_SAMUI!" Chris screamed as he was manhandled by the evil spirit and Samui never managed to reach them before they disappeared into the smoke…_

"It has been two years since then…" the Lord whispered, staring at the frightened look of Chris. "But last month we finally got him. And we defeated him. And he never will lay his dirty hands on you…." Samui chocked and hugged his lover tightly. Chris hugged slowly back. After a while, he stroked his lover's hair and couldn't stop thinking, 'something feels not right…wasn't his hair red?'

"Well, I think we have then a wedding to arrange yet…" Chris chuckled awkwardly but was relieved when Samui laughed. "Right! Don't you worry, I will work everything out! Stay he and rest. We will marry the day after tomorrow!"

"Already?!" Chris spoke up surprised and felt confused as his lover stared at him so strangely. "I mean…you're right. Better get it done as soon as possible, right?"

The older man smiled at him, leaning down and kissing the brunette. Chris kissed back, ignoring the urge to pull away. 'You just lost your memory, such reactions are totally normal!' he thought.

…

Chris was sighing frustrated as he watched the stars above him from the terrace. Today they were officially married and already spent their wedding night together. The brunette winced lightly when he changed his sitting position. Did the Lord ever heard something about foreplay?

Chris sighed again. Why did he feel so guilty?

He looked up as he heard something. Chris watched curiously the black feline with a dead bird in snout walking pass him. He slowly stood up and followed the panther.

What he found made him wonder. "Wooow…" he whispered as he carefully walked towards the animal garden. There he found the panther sitting by a cage. It was holding a beautiful blue cheetah.

…

"Look what I brought you…" was muffled as Friend came towards Martin, presenting him the dead bird. Martin glanced hungrily at the meal. Since he was imprisoned, he had to watch the servant come and go, only feeding the animals around him. Wouldn't it be for Friend, Martin were starved already. "Thank you so much!" He said, pawing and biting the bird, ignoring the panther's reply of "Everything for my love…"

"So beautiful…" they heard and looked up to find Chris standing there and watching them. "Chris!" Martin shouted and jumped against the bars. "Chris!"

He watched his brother flinch away. "Wait! Don't run away! Friend! Stop him!" Martin shouted and walking hastily in circles. But Chris already walked towards them. "How cute…a couple being separated," Chris chuckled.

"Hey! Not you too Chris!" Martin's face heated up, ignoring the flirty smirk from that black stray cat. But Chris didn't reply and just started to pet him softly. "You are a really wonderful creature…"

"What are you-" Martin looked at him confused.

"He doesn't remember you," Friend explained, "The lord already gave him the potion. He has no memories of his life before this."

Martin stared shocked as his brother. "Oh Chris…" he spoke sadly, purring reassuringly when Chris stroked his fur. "You know what? I will take you with me!" Chris decided, searching for the opening. After he didn't found out how to open it, he spoke up again. "Well, I just have to ask my husband, I'm sure he will allow it." He smiled, not noticing the horrified look on the blue feline.

"Don't you worry, tomorrow you will spend all the time with me!" Chris smiled happily at his new friend, glancing over to the black feline, "and with your lover of course…"

Chris chuckled as the cheetah hissed angrily at him. "Someone didn't accept his feelings yet it seems," he chuckled looking at Friend, "Don't worry, just wait and everything will work out!"

"STOP TELLING HIM THAT! THAT ONLY KEEPS HIS HOPE UP!" Martin shouted angrily but was met with more chuckles.

…

The Lord woke up to some rustling sounds and smiled as he watched his beloved being dressed with the help of a servant into white and red garments **(AN: Women-s-Silk-Cotton-Curved-hem-dress-Wide-sleeves-Embroidery-Han-Dynasty-Hanfu-Clothing)** with small flowers on the wide sleeves and the fabric belt which oh so delicate forms his body. "Morning," Chris greeted as he noticed his husband watching him.

"Morning," Samui replied. When Chris was dressed up, he sent the servant away with a small smile and walked towards his husband, bending down and kissing him shortly, "Here, someone wants his morning kiss…" he looked at Samui. The man smiled at him, "What is?"

"Nothing…it just felt…" in his thoughts the word _**WRONG**_ was screamed, "…familiar…"

"That's good," the man chuckled. When he stood up and started to dress up, Chris hugged him from behind. "I have a question," he said in a sweet tone. Chris smiled as his husband chuckled. "I want to go to the animal garden with you."

"You know about-?"

"I remember that there was an animal garden you made for me!" Chris lied, smiling brightly at the man. He was relieved that Samui believed him because Chris had totally no idea if the miniature zoo was built for him or if it was there before they met each other.

"Of course! Of course we go to the garden together!" Samui smiled and after he was finished, they made their way to the garden. Chris awed as the many exotic animals, the parrots, the horses, the Koalas. "OH! Look at that!" Chris said, running towards the cage where the blue cheetah was housing. "How beautiful! Does he have a name?" the brunette asked, acting as if he saw him for the first time.

The lord smiled proudly. "Shinko. A blue cheetah. I hunted it down just for you, my love."

"Hello Shinko!" Chris greeted. "Hello again…" he smiled as he petted the feline through the bars. "So, your name is Shinko, huh? Strange, you don't look like a Shinko…" he wonders, smiling as Shinko purred in an agreeing manner.

"Can he come with us?" Chris finally asked. "Wha-why should he?" the lord asked nervously. The brunette watched him confused. "You caught him for me and I want him with me. I want to see his beauty as often as I like." Chris stood up and looked at his husband with his puppy eyes. He cheered happily as Samui sighed," fine…"

**That's it. Like I said, have patience, there is more coming as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

„It will not take long anymore…", Archy told his master. Jimmy sighed. "Ok,…"

They glanced over the night sky, watching the reflection of the moon on the lake which they were sitting at. "I'm just worried. It has been a week since we are all here...and I was killed. I don't know what happened to Chris and Martin, you know? I don't know if they are all right. I won't be able to deal with their de-"

"Don't say it then." Archy replied calmly, putting a hand on his master's shoulder.

Jimmy sighed," you're right…"

"It will only take one more day, and then we reached his estate. You should sleep; I will take the first watch."

Jimmy smiled at him. "Thanks dude. You're a good friend, Archy."

The archer bowed to the red head in deep respect which made Jimmy roll his eyes annoyed.

"Goodnight then"

…

Jimmy gasped for air as he woke up. He found himself in this place again. "So nice to visit again you…" he heard the wind whispering coldly against his ear "…you piece of dust!"

"That's you way of insulting?" Jimmy asked humorless, trying to stand up only to feel the stones and rocks covering his body. "Oh, how didn't I notice that…?" he spoke annoyed.

He frowned as the rocks pressed onto him violently. "Hey…that hurts!"

"A flaw for being a human," the earth under him rumbled amused.

Jimmy remembered Archy's story. "So, Air and Earth, you are still angry at Water and Fire, correct?"

There was heavy silent. "**HOW DARE YOU!**"

Jimmy screamed as Earth kicked him up into the air and he could feel the cutting wind thrown at him. Before he knew what happened, the whole surrounding disappeared into smoke and fog…

"**WHAT IS GOING ON!"** the spirits screamed as Jimmy landed back to the ground. "Ok, Jimmy, keep it cool…it's just like some boss level…" he walked on silent feet, step by step. Everything was quiet and Jimmy felt save in the fog and smoke. His gaze snapped to a point somewhere behind him. The smoke turned quiet strangely.

Now only listening to his inner feels, Jimmy turned to the side towards the strange smokes, dodging a huge wind blast right beside him where he stood just moments ago. He hid his face and his hair flew in all directions from the wind but he himself stood still.

"I think I got it now…" the redhead smirks. He stood and waited.

Wait.

…wait…

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw little movements of fog and he jumped to the side, avoiding a huge rock attacking him. Still not used to such body control, he lost his balance and fell to his knees. But he noticed another wind turn within the smokes and quickly jumped up high in the sky to avoid a sharp rock shooting up where he stood and shielded himself from another wind blast which punched him few yards away from the small green island.

"**Now the game is over, Yimi no ha…"** Air snapped, and Jimmy could feel his cut cheek heating up while the wind grew stronger against him.

"Well, you have to get me first, right?" He said and closed his eyes, forcing himself to wake up from that dream.

…

Archy gasped surprised when Jimmy took a deep breath when his eyes snapped open. "Master! What happened?!" he asked, running towards him, petting his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Just…" Jimmy breathed, "…just a dream…I dreamed about that story you told me…that one with those angry spirits…"

Archy stared at him. "Master, no one dreams about the spirits, only if the spirits are visiting your mind. Tell me, where were you? In your dream."

The red head looked at him puzzled. "On some green island surrounded by desert, why?"

The archer looked at him shocked. "They didn't visit you, master! You were in the spirit world!"

Jimmy whined annoyed as he let himself fall back onto the grass. "Is it too much to ask for his friends to come back?! Am I demanding to much!?"

Jimmy sat up, glaring at his friend. "My boyfriend gets kidnapped. Point. His brother and me follow them. Point. Some black haired dude messed with my power suit. Point. I have some super powers with strange clothes. Point. And now spirits want to kick my ass because somehow I am a son of two ghosts who were never meant to be together and traveled into another dimension to survive so only to travel back into this dimension to fight some idiot of a lord because he kidnapped my boyfriend and while getting him back they took me to another world called spirit world?" Jimmy grew louder and louder as he rambled on.

"HOW FUCKED UP IS THIS!?" He yelled now angrily, standing up and walking back and forth.

"All I want is to get my boyfriend back! How hard is that now going to be?! Am I in some Super Mario game? I mean, there is a princess to rescue, a boss with many minions, a house full of ghosts…"

"What are you talking about, Master?" Archy asked confused. Jimmy stared at him before he sighed tiredly. "Forget it, I'm just confused and frustrated about this whole situation."

It was quiet for a while before the archer sighed and smiled up at his friend. "Come on sit beside me."

Jimmy, too tired to protest, obeyed and was surprised when Archy pulled out a black hairband.

Jimmy didn't speak as his friend band his hair together in a high ponytail. "Ok, done." Archy smiled proudly at his work.

"Thanks…why did you do that?"

"When you are fighting against bosses with minions to save princesses in houses full of ghosts, then your hair shouldn't block your sight, right?" he said lightly and smiled when Jimmy started to laugh, hugging him from the side.

"Dude, you are a cool guy!" Jimmy smiled at him.

…

Martin woke up with a groan. "What happened…? He asked groggily, looking around and froze as he noticed Friend nuzzling his face and purring. "What. Are. You. Doing…" Martin looked horrified at him and even more as he noticed their bodies flushed and cuddled together with the panther spooning him. He shrieked as he felt their tails swirled together and jumped up away from him.

He flinched when he felt something wet coming out of his behind together with the slight pain in the back. He flushed and stared at the other feline. "YOU!" He growled dangerously and Friend gulped nervously. "Martin…I can expla-"

"WE HAD SEX! OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Martin shouted, horrified anew. He whined as he carefully sat down again and made crying noises just by the thoughts of what happened last night. He gave the panther a furious glare.

"How…?" he hissed.

Friend sighed before he explained.

…

Chris and the Lord were doing their foreplay, which meant Samui French kissing his husband while shameless groping his ass up, when Martin interjected by snuggling between them and meowing sadly.

"Argh! What is he doing here!?" The Lord snapped as he broke the kiss looking at the feline looking at him, he swore, smugly.

"Don't worry, my Lord," Chris smiled and stood up, taking his night gown and walked his pet out of the room.

"You're hungry?" He asked and Martin meowed. He talked to the cooks and waited with him till one brought them a bowl of milk. Chris watched him contently drink, stroking his fur now and then.

Martin never noticed Chris' absent.

…

Martin looked hurt," he drugged me."

Friend sighed," there was cat herbs mixed in your milk."

…

Friend was passing the room where Martin was, noticing the cheetah and walking towards him. "Hello, Martin." He smiled at him but was surprised when Martin turned around and snuggled into his neck. "Hiiiiiii!" He greeted drunken and started to lick at the panther's neck, his tail swinging in that kind of way which made Friend feel that kind of way he shouldn't feel.

"Martin, what's wrong with you?" He breathed, purring as Martin continued with his licking.

The blue cheetah started to giggle," Chris gave me a gooooo-" he hiccupped,"-ood drink…"

Friend watched him wobbly sitting down. "Martin, you're drunk, drugged even, if it's really cat herbs that were put in your milk," he stared as Martin winked at him.

"Ya know…no matterrr what my brother says…" Martin purred near Friends ear,"…I can be very curious too…if you know what I mean…" he smirked.

"Uh…"

"Chris once told me about…*hic*…a cock in you feels amaaaazing…not that I wanted to know anyway, he actually told the girls about it…" Martin rambled on. "But now…you and me…" he giggled and nuzzled Friend's neck," me and you…"

"Martin, you don't know what you're saying…" the panther said weakly and nuzzled back, purring as that nice scent from the other. "I never did it with a man…" Martin explained and Friend shivered when the blue tail brushed his face.

"How would a cock feel inside me?" Martin asked and shouted surprised as Friend pushed him down.

Martin started to moan when a strong paw held him down while he was licked at his hole. He gasped as he felt something wet and hot entering him. He meowed aroused as the tongue left his hole and licked his fur in a calming gesture towards his neck. Friend's cock pulsed as he could hear the cheetah moaning.

Martin shouted surprised when he felt his partner's body flushed against his. "Oh," he gasped as the erection was poking his backside, "will that *hic* hurt?"

Friend leaned down to Martin's neck, nuzzling and licking it in comfort. "Maybe a little, but I'll be careful…"

He chuckled as the blue feline moaned and nodded in reply. "How cute you are…"

"Hah!" he panted as Friend bucked his hips, "I'm *hah* I'm not cute! *hah hah*"

Martin purred happily as his partner's body pressed him down possessively. "You're so…" Martin started but gasped as Friend entered him surprisingly easy.

Friend felt Martin shiver. "How does it feel-"

"GOOOOOOOODD!" Martin shouted aroused and Friend growled when the cheetah bucked his hips up.

"You like it…?" Friend panted as he started to thrust into Martin. "Yeah!" Martin meowed, "Yeah! Yeah!" he gasped after each trust. His paws were clawed to the ground as Friend started to thrust into him with growing force.

"Oh Martin…" Friend moaned, pounding deep into the blue feline.

"S-Saito!" Martin shouted as he came and Friend came deep into him. "Wha-what did you call me?"

Martin was panting heavily before he responded, still drunken from the milk and sex. "Once there was a black kitty I found…" he spoke, Friend nuzzled him, still filling him.

"I found him and took care of him. I called him Saito…like that Chinese restaurant where I found him…" Martin looked at him," and one day, he was gone…you were gone, Saito…"

"And I'm sorry for that…" Friend, Saito, apologized and their noses touched.

…

Martin stared at him.

"Saito…" he breathed and he felt his body heating up. The black feline just stared at his paws. "Hello Martin…"

Martin scratched him angrily, which made the other hiss at him.

"What was that for!?"

Martin, totally blushing," WE DID IT SEVEN TIMES YOU IDIOT! And never did I come that often before! **WITH MY CHILDHOOD PET! HOW DO YOU THINK I SHOULD REACT!?**"

* * *

><p><strong>Well,I didn't expect that kind of smut but I still hope that you like it...Sry if you don't<strong>

**Have fun and review**


	9. Chapter 9

Jimmy smirked contently as he saw the large mansion from afar. "Finally, now let's kick some ass…" He took few stapes before he was held back by Archy. "Not yet, we wait."

"Wait? Hey, maybe you don't know it but my friends are in there." He had a thoughtful expression. "And Zach too. We're not really friends but he doesn't belong here either…"

The archer smiled at him. "We wait. I have a plan."

Jimmy sighed, "and the plan is?"

"To wait first."

The redhead huffed and slumped down on the grass, watching the mansion. "How they are doing right now, I wonder."

…

"Say AHH…" Chris chuckled as he plopped the sweet cherry into his lover's mouth. They were in the garden, Chris sat under their peach tree and Samui had his head on his lap, staring up at him lovingly. The brunette smiled lovingly at him. "I love you…"

He saw the lord smirking. "I love you too," he then said and somehow Chris felt sad. He stroked his hands through his lover's hair…

"Weren't you hair red once?" He asked and saw his husband glancing up at him confused. "Red?"

"Yeah, I remember holding you and combing your red hair-" he stopped as the Lord sat up and hold his hands in his. "That was not me. That was that demon who took you from me…" he said quietly. Chris gasped shocked, "Really?"

Samui nodded and hold Chris to his chest. "Everything will be fine…don't worry…" he whispered as Chris simply hugged him back.

"Promise me one thing," he said and Chris nodded, feeling a hand stroking his hair. "If you see someone who seems familiar to you, wearing the color of pure fire, then don't look into his eyes…ok?"

Chris chuckled and pulled away," sounds weird. But fine, I promise."

They leaned into a kiss when Shinko stormed towards them, hissing angrily at Chris but still placed himself between the pair.

"He's still mad?" The lord asked amused. Chris laughed, "well, I knew that they were meant for each other."

With that he took another cherry from the plate beside him and plopped it into his mouth. Samui watched him lustfully and kissed him. They parted before Shinko had another fit and the Lord smirked at Chris, showing the cheery between his teeth he stole from his lover.

…

Zach was sitting by the window while Naomi brewed something to eat for them. "How can the Lord be so stupid and think that a man can bear children."

The lady sighed.

"No, I mean, really. That guy is not the brightest." He continued, scratching his chin. It was early in the evening and the warm breath made him smile. "You know? I never had this before…"

Naomi nodded, continuing her cooking. She held up her hand and Zach reached for a bowl of cut vegetables and handed it over.

"This calm silence. Somehow I never needed it. It was distracting. Distracting for my thinking process. The least I heard was the humming of engines."

The lady looked at him.

"Forget it. It's not important."

"It is important. You feel calm and that is healthy for soul and body."

They smiled at each other and Zach looked out of the window and enjoying the warm breath. He noticed many soldiers walking towards the mansion. "Who are they?" he asked and Naomi smiled wide at him. "The point of inflection, my boy."

Zach looked at her confused before watching the soldiers again.

"Oh! I forgot. Could you please get me the herbs we were talking about today?"

"The ones against infections of wounds? But they are all used up."

"Yeah, if you could bring me few from the forest please," Naomi replied, brewing her soup.

"But it's already dark!"

"It's very important, my friend. Very, very important that you get those herbs. I can give you an oil lamp so you can see."

Zach sighed defeated and stood up, brushing off the wrinkles from his black clothes **(AN: /ProdManagerB/Prod_Photo/b/cn_b_3_325)**, picked up the basket and with a small pout took the burning oil lamp from the smiling lady before leaving the room.

"I was commanded to bring some herbs for Naomi-sama," he explained to the guards and rolled his eyes as after their discussion, two of them followed him into the forest. He could be escaping after all…

…

The guards at the entrance saw the soldiers approaching. "Stop right there!" one of them commanded and the soldiers waved at them. "Don't worry, it's only us!" Archy spoke up, walking up to them. "We thought…" another guard said," we thought you were all dead!"

"Well, we aren't and we have a nice surprise for the Lord. Men!" Archy replied and shouted to his comrades. From far behind there was a wooden cage pulled into view. There was a man in there, bonded and gagged, his fire red hair hiding his for sure bright blue eyes.

The guards all gasped in shock and horror. "YIMI NO HA!"

"Don't worry, he can't do anything right now," Archy laughed proudly. "He has lost many power from our last battle. But we wanted to give our Lord the honor to kill him with his own hands."

They watched Yimi struggling and falling to his side. The guards started to laugh proudly. "I will send you directly to him. "Guards! Let them through!"

And with that, they all entered the building.

After they were alone in a huge hall, the soldiers opened the cage and freed Jimmy. "Well, nice plan, I have to admit." He chuckled.

"You will go and find your love, we take care that no one gets in your way." Archy explained and everyone nodded. Jimmy smiled at them touched," thanks guys."

…

Jimmy couldn't believe how fast a plan could fail.

"JUMP!" He shouted and he together with the archer and another man were jumping out of a window and climbing onto the roof before continuing to run. He watched Archy shooting his arrows skillfully at some opponents and dodging other arrows towards them.

They slid down the roof and jumped into the next window, the third companion was left behind. "I TAKE CARE OF THEM!" he shouted, pulled out his sword and ran towards the opponent archers.

Jimmy and Archy continued to run through the mansion. "Were the hell could they be!?" They fell to the ground as a blue cheetah shot up from a corner. "Martin!"

"Jimmy!" Martin cheered. "Oh my god! It's true! You're alife!"

Jimmy hugged the older Kratt brother, "where is Chris?"

"In the Lord's chambers but-", Martin was interrupted by Archer.

"I know where his chambers are!"

"Yeah but Jimmy, you should know tha-"

Jimmy didn't listen to his friend anymore," what are we waiting for then!? Come on!"

They ran towards the chambers.

"Jimmy! It's important!" Martin ran after them but Jimmy just replied," let's talk later!"

"Jimmy!" Martin shouted but he lost his strength and speed in his run, slowing down. He panted for air.

…

Archy and Jimmy both reached the doors where a group of guards stood. The Archer pulled out his bow and shoot with high speed each of them down. "There they are!" A guard shouted from another corner and ran towards them, followed by more guards.

"Go on, I'll keep them away," Archy spoke firmly, shooting another two guards down. Jimmy nodded and ran to the doors and kicked them open.

…

That bastard was thrusting into his lover's body while Chris was shouting and moaning in pleasure. Jimmy paled by the sight. He felt numb; his heart felt like bursting into pieces and his mind became dizzy.

He snapped out of the trance when he heard Chris gasp as he came. "You…" he growled in pure fury. The pair looked up to him. "Yimi no ha!" the lord shouted. "GUARDS!" he yelled but it was drowned by Jimmy's roar," **YOU!"**

He pulled the lord out of the bed and threw him through the next wall which ended with Samui naked in the garden and Jimmy standing by the hole. He turned to his boyfriend who didn't even manage to look at him.

"We will talk about it later…" he snapped at him and stepped through the hole.

…

Chris never felt this much fear before. When Yimi crushed into their love making he looked murderous! The red hair crackled like flames while the cut on his face was smoking dangerously. And Chris didn't know why, but he felt so guilty that the earth could swallow him whole and so dirty that no water could clean him. He pulled the covers to his chest frightened, glancing at the hole in the wall.

Carefully, he stepped towards it and watched the demon attacking his lover. "I have to stop him!" he said finally and quickly put on his clothes.

…

Jimmy was full of rage! With both shaking hands he held his sword, attacking that bastard who dared to sleep with his boyfriend.

"Samui!" he heard Chris shouting. "Stay back!" Samui shouted back and Jimmy kicked him in the stomach and few yards away. "Don't tell him what to do!" he snapped and sped forward, his katana pointing directly at the other's chest.

Suddenly the lord caught a sword which Jimmy noticed confused was thrown by Chris. The Lord dodged his attack and threw him backwards. Jimmy quickly stood up and swung his sword furious at him, screaming all the while.

He started to cry in frustration as he noticed that this bastard was overpowering him easily. Jimmy's arms became heavy and he panted heavily, staring at the lord across from him. He stared in confusion as Chris ran towards him with some clothes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He yelled over but Chris didn't look at him. "LOOK AT ME YOU ASS!" He yelled and he felt his throat going dry and eyes tearing up.

"It's over!" he heard and his heart seemed to stop beating. "WHAT WAS THAT?" He cried now, hating himself for it. But his boyfriend just refused to look at him and telling him something about being over.

"What do you mean…?"

"Give up! It won't work on me!" Chris shouted back and then started to kiss that guy.

Jimmy fell to his knees. His sword fell to the ground. "I see…" he choked as he watched them kissing. The red head gasped as he saw the lord smirking at him while fondling Chris butt. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He screeched as he, with unknowingly high speed, was the by their side and was about to punch him when he felt a hand slap him. He froze and stared at the brunette he felt in love with.

"Don't dare to hurt my husband." Chris snapped and glared at him. Jimmy took few steps away, nodding numbly, stupidly, and slowly turned away from them, feeling like a zombie as he walks away…

"Jimmy!" he heard and looks up to see Martin running towards him. "Let's go home…" he whispered and stumbled on. "Jimmy! I have to tell you something important about Chris he-"

"-he chose that Lord-guy above me. It's over Martin. It's ove-"

He felt a sudden sting in his chest and began to wobble. "JIMMY!"

…

**I think you deserve some cliffhangers XD**

**I listened to "Futari No Kimochi", "** **Kagome's Theme", "Beautiful Memories" and "Inuyasha's Lullaby"**

**Everything of the anime and manga 'Inu yasha'.**

**I thought the music fits to the heart breaking scene.**

**Have fun!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jimmy noticed that his breathing became difficult. The pain in his chest became too much. He looked dizzily at Martin who stared at him in horror.

Why? Because he gave Chris up?

"Martin, it's ok…"

"NO! IT'S NOT OK!" Martin yelled and ran towards him. Jimmy fell to his knees and finally looked down at himself.

Wouldn't he be so broken already, he would have been panicked long ago, seeing a blade pierced through his body. His breathing slowed down and his mind became fuzzier. "Martin, I-"

"Stop talking! Jimmy, you can do this! Keep awake, come on!" Martin shouted into his ear but Jimmy shoved him away weakly, looking himself bleeding to death.

He choked from the pain as a foot pushed him to the ground and the blade was pulled out after it was twisted merciless.

He lay on the soft grass, looking at the crying cheetah. "It's fine…"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Martin screamed and was about to attack the Lord who was standing now with the bloodied sword in his hands when Jimmy grabbed him at his tail. "…don'…." He gasped for air, choking and coughing up blood.

…

Chris hugged his husband when he heard this name. Martin.

"It's over, Martin," the man said sadly. This man was nothing like Samui had described him. The heartless demon who abducted him seemed to be more like a man who felt betrayed.

And then this name. Martin.

"Martin…" Chris whispered and noticed his now clothed husband froze. Before Chris could react, Samui grabbed his sword and threw it directly into the other man's back. Chris screamed shocked, looking horrified at his lover. "Why…? Chris started to shiver.

Samui didn't speak and walked towards the now kneeling man who looked down. Chris felt his eyes tearing up as the Lord cruelly shoved him to the ground to free his sword better from the body. He saw Shinko hissing at the lord and was hold back by the dying man. The man choked and coughed up more blood.

The blue cheetah nuzzled the man's hair sadly.

Chris knew it then. Looking at the winning man in front of him, Chris wiped away his tears and walked towards them. He ignored his husband's confusing stare and kneeled beside the spirit.

"Red hair…" he whispered and stroked it. He felt his heart beating faster and he knew it felt right.

"…ris…." Yimi mumbled, his bright blue eyes turned glassy.

Chris couldn't stop his tears as he smiled down at him.

But Yimi would never see him smile-

-Chris was grabbed by the arm and harshly pulled away by Samui that he fell to the ground. He glanced at him and glared back at his fury glare. "Why did you do this? He was about to leave. There was no reason in attacking him now."

"I don't have to explain it to you."

The lord stared down at the dying man. "You really are trouble…"

He lifted his sword. "But without a head will hopefully kill you forever you piece of-"

Samui gasped as an arrow shot his sword from his hand and he snapped his glance over to the archer who was hidden in the bushes of their garden and was riding on a horse towards them. Samui grabbed Chris and jumped out of the rider's way.

The archer jumped from his horse, pulled Yimi onto it, climbed up again and escaped.

"GET HIM! GET THEM ALL!" his husband screamed on top of his lungs. Chris watched the blue cheetah following the archer.

"…Martin…"

* * *

><p>Deep, deep in the forest, they surrounded their master. Few of them cried, others were screaming in anger and the rest stood in sad silence. Archy just sat beside the man and watched him sadly. Spirits can't die. They just can't.<p>

"Commander! We found this guy wandering around the forest, guarded by Lord Samui's soldiers!" The men heard and watched three men walking towards them, two of them pulling him harshly.

Archy saw the Raven haired man falling to his feet. "Damn, why so harsh? It's not like I run away or something."

The archer stared at him…

_He had no arrows anymore. "GET HIM!" the soldiers screamed and he fled back to where he met the blue pet. The feline was nowhere to be seen. He fought off some more man the archer ran into with skillfully kicks and punches. He saw an old lady waving him over when he passed another corner._

_Not having many options, he ran towards her and hid in her room._

"_Hello, my friend." She said and checked him on any injuries quickly before she nudged him towards her window. "Thank you for your help…" Archy sighed but was stopped._

"_When you head left, there will be a horse waiting. Take him. And you have to save Yimi no ha, he is in trouble."_

_The soldier nodded and climbed out of the window and landed safely on the floor. Before he turned to the left, the lady spoke up again. "In the forest you will find a man dressed in black. He can help the spirit…"_

"Who are you?" Archy asked the man. "Uh…Manabu?" the man replied uncertain. The leader looked at the other men and back at him. "Can you help us?"

With that he placed a hand on his master's shoulder gently. The man stared at them in shock. "Red head!" He shouted and quickly kneeled beside him. Manabu then pulled his bag to his side and opened Jimmy's clothes to free his chest and choked a bit disgusted by the large wound. "He…he is dead…" he whispered, turning even paler than he already was.

"But…" he turned to his bag, hesitantly pulling out the herbs the Lady told him to get. Manabu took a deep breath and laid them on his wound. He pressed his hand on it and, with rolling his eyes, placed his other hand on his forehead.

They all screamed in shock when Manabu suddenly froze and stared into nothing with shining bright blue eyes. Archy carefully poked him and flinched away as he burned his finger on him. "What's happening?!" He shouted and they all watched in confusion the smoke smoking up from the hand which covered the chest and the cut on their master's cheekbone.

…

Zach fell onto soft grass. When he looked up to where he landed, he noticed the wind blowing furiously around him and once in a while the ground rumbling under him. Fog was hindering his sight. "Where the hell am I? I thought the hand on the head stuff was waking him up!" Zach huffed annoyed," Naomi, when I come back, I-", he heard laughs.

"Hello?" He shouted and huffed as another wind blow shoved him to the ground. He carefully stood up and stumbled through the stormy wind and grumbling ground when he saw them through the fog.

There he saw the whole Wild Kratt group standing there and laughing together, with Jimmy cuddling his boyfriend. Zach carefully walked towards them when an earthquake made him fall and he watched the group disappeared into the fog. "Hey! Wait for me I-" Zach gasped surprised when Jimmy walked pass him from behind, not seeing him at all. This time Zach saw the Kratt brothers talking and laughing together and Jimmy was watching them from few steps away.

Zach chuckled as Jimmy quickly turned away doing some work on some invisible machine when Chris and Martin turned to him and joining him in their conversation.

Zach stood up again and slowly walked again towards them, his hands shielding him from the wind.

When he reached them they were already gone. "What the-?" he heard again few laughs as he turned around and saw two teens laughing together and shoving each other around. Jimmy and Koki shouted while doing some funny kung fu moves. They laughed some more before the fog swallowed them up again. "Damn, am I going nuts or what's going on?" Zach asked confused.

He heard some children shout and followed the noises with light difficulty. He stumbled and fell again by another earthquake. He groaned annoyed but saw a little boy right beside him, obviously fallen to the ground too. The boy was crying and Zach noticed two parents running towards him.

"Jimmy!" the father shouted and quickly picking him up from the ground, Zach totally invisible to them, and walking towards his wife who was cleaning Jimmy's dirty face clean. "Don't cry anymore my mal'chik, it's over now. How about we eat pizza when head home?" The woman said and Zach noticed the Russian accent now.

Huh. He never thought Jimmy to be Russian, he doesn't even look like one neither sound like one. He shook his head as he saw an even younger Jimmy now sitting somewhere hidden behind a tree. Zach sighed and carefully stood up to stumble towards the tree. Suddenly he was blinded by a bright light. After few blinks, he could recognize two police men staring confused watching the crying child hiding himself from the world.

"Hey boy, where do you come from…" one officer said, kneeling slowly beside Jimmy so not to scare him. But the boy just kept crying.

Zach watched the other officer talking to his radio set," here are Officer Miles and Officer Foley, we found a child here. He's…" The officer glanced at the crying boy. "…I guess around four years old, red hair, freckles and wears a white…uh…" The officer looks back to the boy," What is he wearing?"

"I think it's called a kimono, I don't know…" the other man replied, finally managed to calm the young Jimmy down.

Zach watched them calming the boy and carrying him off into the fog.

"I had a nice childhood you know?" Jimmy's voice spoke up and Zach screamed shocked, punching around him to find nobody there. "Is that you?" Zach asked and this time caught his balance from another rumble of the ground. "What's going on here?!"

He heard a sigh. "You are in the spirit world. Why are you here?"

"By accident and you?" Zach replied simply, seeing no reason why hiding this fact.

The raven haired man flinched by a loud screech and threw himself to the ground. He felt a very strong wind blow his way and was lightly shoved across the ground. Then it was silent.

"Jimmy?"

"HUMAN!" The earth beneath him roared and Zach screeched like a girl in horror (which he afterwards would totally deny). He was already praying when a large rock came flying towards him. But the rock came to a sudden halt and Zach noticed a very thick fog and also smoke wall stopping it. He would have doubt this possibility if it wasn't for the fact that they were in a different universe and also in a spiritual world…

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Jimmy's voice was yelling and Zach grew nervous when said smoke and fog threw the stone away while also flooding around his body.

"So what's going on?" the genius asked as suddenly the wind stopped blowing and the earth became quiet. Everything beside the fog seemed to have stopped.

"It's over, Zach. Why fighting anymore?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Lord. He won. I lost. Simple as that."

Zach took a deep breath. "Jimmy, you have to come back with me."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes," because you have to kick that idiot in the ass, that's why."

"I lost. I died. End of story."

"No! Not end of story!"

"Why…?" This time his voice seemed to shaking.

"Because a hero won't give up-"

"Chris gave me up. Why should Mario save Princess Peach if she wants to stay with Bowser?" Jimmy snapped childish and Zach got an idea.

"You're right. Princess Peach wouldn't normally stay by that turtle dragon but you know what? The lord cheated in this game."

It was silent for a while. The wind started to breeze lightly and the ground was humming.

"…What do you mean…?"

Zach crossed his arms cockily," Imagine you as Mario and Samui as Bowser. Princess Chris got abducted and was imprisoned by Samui. He sends his minions to beat you up and you lost, right?"

"…right."

"Wrong!" Zach snapped," Mario has another live. He plays on and Bowser knows it. He starts to cheat. He gives princess Peach a memory-lost potion. That way when Mario comes, Peach doesn't recognized him and after believing all of the turtle dragon's lies…"

"…she believes that Mario is evil…Chris was given a potion to lose his memories?"

"Indeed." Zach nodded.

It was silent again but the man noticed the fog becoming thicker and the wind started to blow stronger and Zach noticed the light rumbles under his feet.

"Maybe Chris is happier with him….he seemed to be…"

Zach laughed harshly at…well, around. "You can't be serious! Chris doesn't know it better!"

"But he doesn't have to!" Zach was snapped at and the fog became to clear slowly.

"He doesn't have to know about his past to be happy! I'm the best example here! I was thrown into another dimension and lived a happy live! He can do it too!"

"But while Water and Fire send you there to safe you, Samui stole Chris from his own home for selfish purposes!"

"They loved each other!"

"No they don't! Chris is just his bitch!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Zach hold his ears shut as Jimmy screamed furious and slowly he finally could see where he was. He was standing on dusty ground and could see a green little island from afar. There was a person slowly walking towards him and Zach smirked.

"Oh yeah he is. For the Lord anyway! He wanted to fuck him all day and night! And only for the reason to get a son out of him and rule the whole world. There is no love in their sex. It's just that! SEX!"

The fog disappeared completely and he saw Jimmy walking towards him, furious madness in his eyes and Zach gagged as Jimmy lifted him up embarrassing easily by his collar.

"Say it again…" the red head growled deeply.

Zach gulped nervously but he continued," like we talk before! It's all a game! A damn game! Chris is fucked like a bitch because Samui chose to cheat in this little game of his! He took him away from you because these are the rules! If Chris chose him from his own, he would get this sunny nice future he wants so badly!"

"And if Chris chose me…?"

"The old Lady, who serves under that idiot said something about doom comes upon him. That's why he cheated from the start! He can't play this fucking game of his!"

Zach was gently put down to his feet. He looked at Jimmy's stare. "All a game…" he whispered and Zach noticed the storm starting again and few more earthquakes only he seemed to be affected by. "It's all a damn game to him…" Jimmy said again.

"Now are you going to end this game like you should?" Zach asked and hold on his arm to not fall from the wind blow. Jimmy stood there, thinking.

He smirked at him then," Let's go…"

Zach flinched when he heard this roar and screech again but Jimmy just smiled determined, hold onto the genius arm and—

…

-Zach gasped for air as he fell away from the other man. They were back in the forest and the soldiers all roared and cheered for their master's come back from the death. He panted when he then felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jimmy smiling at him, his wounds gone.

"Thank you, Zach. I can't say how much I you helped me right now."

"If we just get home already, I'm happy," Zach huffed and Jimmy chuckled at that.

He stood up and spoke to the soldiers. "Ok, guys! Now the fun is over! Lord Samui now has some real trouble going on!"

The crowd cheered, holding up their weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter! Yeah, the showdown is coming on! YEAH!<strong>

**If there is something a little bit confusing, just ask me, I sometimes get so much ideas that it end in a puddle…**

**Anyway, there were some reviews I would like to answer.**

**To Secret****: Well, at first I just wanted Jimmy to save Chris like Super Mario like you had read in this chapter now XD. At first, I called Jimmy 'Yami no ha'. There was a reason behind but I forgot it…sry -.-'  
>But then I turned it into Yimi no ha. The reason will be explained later on. And the legend about Yami no ha was born when I wanted Jimmy actually meet a normal peasant who always bows to him. When Jimmy asked why he is acting around him like that, I somehow came up with his red hair and blue eyes and somehow…he became a spirit boy XD It just came over me!<br>Thanks for your patient and I hope you had fun and enjoyed this chapter.**

**To story maker: Funny, I thought about it too! Then Martin could be Miroku (maybe as pervert ancestor from the Kratt Brothers, who knows?), Aviva would be Sango and Koki would be Shippo. Hmmm…Zach could be Totosai, right? XD**

**I think I will write that sometime after this story is finished…**

**And to the rest of you:**** I hope you like that chapter as much as I do! Read and review if you like!  
>This time the music 'sad and sorrow' from Naruto came into my mind when I wrote the part of Jimmy's past watched by Zach…<strong>

**BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chris flinched when the door was slammed open. "You haven't been in my room," The lord growled angrily.

The brunette glared at him, crossing his arms firmly. "Indeed, I haven't."

"And why not?" Samui's growl turned lower and he stomps forward. Chris fought against his urge to take a step back and glared into his husband's eyes.

"I won't share a room with a murderer."

Chris took in a sharp breath as he was grabbed by his wrist and pulled him into the other man's chest. The younger man tried to push him away but to no use. "This monster took thousands of life and raped you…."

"No…" Chris gasped.

"And instead of loving me tonight…" he harshly grabbed his younger husband around his neck and waist and Chris protested in shock and fright.

"…you're avoiding me to mourn after that…THAT BEAST!"

"HE WAS NO BEAST!" Chris snapped and slapped him harsh on the other's face. Samui tumbled away from him in shock, staring at him. The younger man panted from the adrenalin and straightened his clothes.

"No beast would know when a battle is lost…and he did-!"

Chris groaned when Samui punched him to the ground. He then was lifted and thrown to the bed of his private chambers. The brunette paled as the lord climbed on top of him and ripped open his garments.

"_Listen up, Chris…" _Chris heard in his mind while he pushed the other's face from him.

"…_Mommy, Daddy and I all love you very much!"_ Chris heard the child voice talking and he gasped as his lower part of his garments were lifted up. When the lord licked his neck, his mind snapped.

_Chris sat with a blond boy on a soft bed. They were looking at pictures of different animals when the blond child spoke up. "Listen up, Chris. Mommy, Daddy and I all love you very much!"_

_The brunette smiled happily and nodded._

"_And you are the cutest child I have ever seen." The blond spoke up again," and believe me, I saw many, me being the older brother and all…"_

_Chris nodded and crawled on his brother's lap. "And cute children can be in great danger, you know?"_

_Chris gasped and shook his head. The blond child nodded with a serious face. "So I want to train you to keep yourself from danger, ok?"_

"_YAY!" The brunette cheered._

_They both hopped down from the bed and Chris watched the boy standing in front of him._

"_Ok, what I am afraid of the most are the bad people Mommy warned me of. They take you away and touch you everywhere!"_

_Chris gulped," everywhere…?!"_

_The blond said lowly, "Everywhere."_

_He clapped his hands together. "So I teach you to defend yourself. At first, you should scream with all you've got, ok? They will treat you to be silent but don't listen to them! Scream as loud as possible then. "_

_Chris nodded in understanding and aww for how much this boy know._

"_Then, Daddy told me that spitting can be very helpful. So," the boy took the empty glass from the nightstand and held it up. "Spit and try to hit the glass."_

_When his first lesson was interrupted by their fuming mother for spitting around the room, the blond led them out to the garden and continued._

"_Next part of this training is to always hit the head. Anything you get in your hands, must by all cause hit the head. That way those bad guys won't hurt you anymore if you hit hard enough. The boy picked up a ball. "Now take this and try to hit Daddy over there…" Chris took the ball and glanced over their father his brother was pointing at. The man sat relaxed on a bank and read the newspaper, his back turned to them._

_After many attempts and still clueless father, Chris hit him while the man took a sip from his fresh Coffee. He screamed and jumped as the hot liquid got on him. "BOYS!" He yelled._

"_Next lesson, RUN!" the boy yelled frightened and started to run away, Chris following him._

_When they were far away from their trouble (for now) the boy hugged his brother. "And now, if you manage this test, you will be prepared."_

_With that, Chris wrists were held tight by his brother. "Try everything you got in mind to free yourself. I won't do anything but hold you, but imagine a bad guy is trying to kiss you!"_

_Chris blushed and tried to pull away. But he failed. "Don't give up!" the other cheered him on and he tried again, this time started to scream and spit at his face. _

"_Good! But I still got you! Try hard-", the blond choked as Chris kicked him between his legs. He let go of the younger boy and, while hands between his legs, fell to the ground with a long painful moan. Chris totally shocked about the situation and afraid that he will be yelled at by the boy, ran to a next tree and climbed up on it. Thank god he was a good climber._

"_Chris…" he heard from beneath._

"_Yeah Martin?"_

_Martin looked up, his face still crunching from the pain started to chuckle, "I'm proud of you…"_

Chris eyes snapped open and he started to scream.

"KEEP QUIET YOU SLUT!" The lord yelled and slapped Chris across the face. Chris didn't stop and screamed his throat dry. When the lord pulled at his hair, Chris spit into his face and pushed the man down from him before the Lord could think of kissing him. Chris jumped from the bed opposite of where the other fell. Samui shouted surprised when a vase was thrown at his head and sighed in relief that he dodged it just in time.

He carefully looked up from the other side of the bad and got hit by another golden decoration object of his and groaned in pain.

"Now you pushed my patient, you bitch!" he yelled and caught the unused torch which was thrown at him. Chris startled as the man was already pinning him against the wall, tightly and painfully around the brunette's wrists.

"LET GO!" He screamed and spit at the lord.

The lord didn't manage to reply as he was kicked between his legs. He choked and released the brunette, falling to his knees. Chris didn't hesitate to run and left the room. "GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

Chris panted and cursed the green dress of his again for being totally not created for escapes.

He was caught by the guards quickly. He didn't even manage to reach the outside. He glared at Samui who stumbled towards them with painful steps.

"Bring him to the dungeons…he has to learn his faults…"

Chris didn't say anything, but tried to free himself from the guards who carried him towards his 'new chambers'…

…

Martin startled awake. He had a bad feeling…

"…Chris!" he whispered frightened and quickly looked around. It was in the middle of the night and everyone else was asleep. They all planned to attack in the early morning. Martin couldn't stop his chuckle as he saw the sleeping Zach covered completely by many other sleeping soldiers.

He then noticed two people by the fire, Jimmy and his friend Archy.

"Jimmy…" Martin spoke and Jimmy looked up at him.

"I felt it too. Chris will be in even greater danger if we don't strike now." Jimmy explained seriously and stood up with Archy. Martin watched the soldier waking everyone up and prepared for their attack. Jimmy was fumbling with the handle of his sword.

"Are you ok?" Martin asked. "It's ok, I'm afraid for Chris too and am still confuse about this dimension and such…"

Jimmy sighed and smiled at the cheetah. "Sure you do…thank you…"

If Martin would know what's about Jimmy's whole existence, he wouldn't say that now…Jimmy chuckled at this.

…

"MY LORD! HE'S HERE! YIMI NO HA AND HIS MEN ARE-"

The guard who ran into the Lords throne chamber, was harshly kicked into the room. The Lord stood up angrily as he watched many men running in and treating him with their weapons. He growled furious as no other than Yimi stepped into his chamber and with that cocky smirk.

"Missed me?"

The Lord just glared at him.

"How-"

"Let's just say my friends here", Jimmy gestured to the soldiers, many of them newly joined them," can be easily convinced. And now that this is dealt with…"

Jimmy pulled out his sword skillfully, pointing it at the older man.

"Where is Chris?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the reviews! I'm happy that you enjoy it so much and that's the reason I post as fast as possible. The story is intense in my mind and so has to finish it in that way.<br>**

**To queen Chris: Also a thank you to you too, and I hope this answered your question from the last chapter.**

**To Secret: Well, you asked a question and I wanted to answer XD I didn't response before because it's quite difficult if everything which is said is somehow just the same. Not that I don't like it, I'm happy that I get reviews and smiles for this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chris was shaking from the cold. He even could see his breath puffing out from his trembling lips. He rubbed his shoulders and pulled his garments closer to somehow keep warm. He was leaning against the bars, already sitting on the cold floor.

He snapped up when he notices a warm wet nose touching his shoulder and was staring at the blue cheetah. "Shinko!" He shouted happily, hugging the feline through the bars.

"Martin!", a stranger whisper-shouted trough the dungeons. The cheetah meowed and ran back before returning with a black dressed and thin man. "Chris!" the man shouted then. Chris watched him confused. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Uh…just call me your friend, I'm Zach. That is Martin. Not Shinko" Zach explained. Chris looked at the blue animal who stared at him so knowingly. "Martin?"

The feline meowed.

"Martin? The boy with blond hair and my older brother?"

The cheetah jumped and nodded his head.

"Oh my…" Chris hugged him again. "What happened to you?!"

"We could ask you the same…what happened to your face?" Zach spoke up again, pointing at the bruises on the brunette's face.

The younger human brother huffed annoyed, "well, that was my answer of no to sex…"

Martin hissed angrily and licked carefully at his brother's cheek. "I'm ok, Martin…nothing happened, thanks to your training…" Chris chuckled as Martin stared at him.

"Ok, I'm happy that you are well, but we have to get you out of here." Zach then said, pulling out some strange things and bonded it on the lock. "Now step back," Zach warned as he put it on fire.

After few seconds, the self-made mini bomb exploded and the door was open.

…

Samui growled as he threw another strike at the man. Jimmy, now calmed and high concentrated, clanged his blade against his skillfully and took few steps back and dodged another strike.

That was how they fought, Jimmy dodging any attack from Samui. Jimmy only had to hold Samui long enough to let his friends free Chris and then they were off again. Many soldiers just stood around them in the garden where they fought. How they got there?

Simply, it was Jimmy's turn to be thrown through a wall.

Jimmy gasped as the other's blade shot right at his face. He let his sword fall and caught it with his open palms. To the red head's own surprise, it worked!

"What-!" Samui gasped and was interrupted by a clean kick into his face which sent him few yards away from his opponent. He looked up and saw the red head standing above him with both swords pointed at him.

"Let us go and nothing bad has to happen…"

"I won't let you have him…" The lord spat. Jimmy frowned at this. "Come on, dude. What's your problem anyway? You took away **my** boyfriend and from another dimension that is! He totally is not interested in you and you drug him? I can tell you that he will be very pissed when he cleared up."

Jimmy lost his breath when the older man kicked him to his stomach. Damn, he was careless. The lord was back on his feet and, to be honest, was kicking Jimmy's ass. The red head only could manage to dodge few more punches before his face found the ground again.

"Look who is here to watch you lose…" The lord chuckled coldly, grabbing the red hair and pulling Jimmy up to see his friends running up to them but held back by Jimmy's soldiers safely away from him and the lord.

He saw Chris screaming angrily at the lord and his eyes widen. Chris' face was bruised and a blue spot could be seen under on eye.

"See our love there?" The lord whispered into Jimmy's ear. "His screams were very arousing. Did you try that out on him too?"

The answer was an elbow hitting the lord's face. Jimmy was back on his feet and stalked over to Chris. But before he could reach him he turned around to receive a sword in his chest. He coughed lightly and he heard his friends screaming. He smiled as he heard Chris screaming for him.

"YIMI!"

Well, kind of…

The lord stared in shock as Jimmy glared at him. "I have enough of this crap!" He yelled and pulled the sword out. There was no blood but the hole in his chest was smoking before it closed again. "I didn't notice it at first but fact is I was dying quite often. And this one is one too many…"

"How!?" Samui snapped. Jimmy chuckled and pointed the blade at him. "Let's say I know now how to play this game…" Jimmy disappeared into the air and suddenly stood behind the other man. He managed to duck and avoid the attack from the blade. But before he could strike back, Jimmy was gone again.

He got kicked in the face from the right and suddenly the red head stood in front of him, grabbing his collar, "that is for sleeping with my boyfriend" Jimmy spit on his free fist and punched in the perfect jealous-boyfriend-manner the lord few yards away. Before the lord even hit the ground, the opponent was flowing few inches above him, grabbed him and threw him up to the air.

Jimmy suddenly appeared in front of him out of the air like fog and kicked him hard to the ground.

On his way down, he dodged every attack which the boy threw at him. But they were just too many.

…

Zach, Chris and Martin watched together with the paralyzed soldiers as Jimmy teleported from one point to another, with each appearance he was striking. Jimmy appeared and disappeared like smoke. His speed resembles lightning.

"Anytime…" Chris mumbled which caught Martin's and Zach's attention. "What?" Zach asked.

"He's doing a combo…now the SMASH DOWN!"

And exactly at that was said, Jimmy appeared from high above and rushed down to the lord. His sword bored into the man's shoulder and together they crashed to the hard ground. Jimmy stood above him, already let the sword go from his hand which was pinning the lord to the ground.

The people around them gasped in shock as to reflections of Jimmy appeared on each side, both without a sword. The red heads exchange some glances before the reflections disappeared again and Jimmy pulled the sword out of his opponent's body.

"And this…is for putting your ugly hands on him when he refused…" Jimmy said with a shaky voice and held his sword up for the final blow.

"Don't do it! Please!" Chris cried out.

Jimmy looked up to his lover. He took a shaky breath before he let the weapon fall and stumbling to the brunette. Chris ran through the crowd to the red head. "Please, don't kill him…"

Jimmy sniffed, only lightly hurt because he understood Chris' state right now. "You love him, right?"

Chris glared at the hurt lord. "I don't want to see you kill someone, that's all."

"He…I couldn't save you from…"

"Nothing happened," Chris smiled at him, "I beat his ass."

Jimmy stared as Chris started to chuckle. He couldn't help himself anymore, it has been too long, and he hugged Chris tightly. Chris hugged him back and sighed. That definitely felt familiar.

"You have to kiss!" Zach shouted out and both men started to blush.

"You can't be serious! We had a moment here! I can't just kiss him, he lost his memories I can't jus-", Jimmy was interrupted as Chris pulled him into a kiss. Jimmy's wide eyes fluttered close and he pulled his lover into a deep loving kiss. When they parted, Chris smiled at him. "Oh Jimmy, I missed you…"

Jimmy stared at him. Chris began to remember again. His eyes suddenly gone wide and he was pale. "Oh my…!" He stared at Martin. "I'm sorry Martin…oh my…I drugged you…and you…and you…" Chris started to laugh while Martin clearly glared at him. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I never thought that you…" he laughed some more but suddenly stopped. His eyes landed on the lord lying on the ground.

Chris' face turned red in fury and he was held back by his boyfriend.

"YOU BASTARD! I KILL YOU FOR THAT!" The younger Kratt brother yelled at the other man.

"Chris, it's over!" Jimmy started to laugh in happiness. Finally he had his boyfriend in his arms again.

"Believe me Jimmy, you know me! I never would do such-"

Jimmy kissed him. "I know. It's ok. Like you can see, I beat him up for that already…"

They glanced at the man who slowly stood up. Chris smirked," hmm…jealous boyfriend…that's quite a turn on…"

Jimmy smirked back, "you don't say…"

Martin smiled at the pair while Zach rolled his eyes. Finally they were together. And now they just have to find back home…

"Hello Martin," the warm voice spoke up just behind him and Martin jumped in shock. "Saito! Where have you have been?!"

"Why do you ask? Missed me so much?" The panther smirked and nuzzled the cheetah's neck which was replied with a hiss and punch in the snout.

As Jimmy watched the felines fight, one of them was even the panther which attacked his throat on their first encounter (he shuddered by the memory), he gave Chris a questioning look. Chris chuckled and whispered into the red head's ear, "In my trance, I drugged Martin to leave me alone…let's say he had a shamefully onenightstand with that other guy there…"

Jimmy gaped at them and Martin glared at him back. "Not ONE word, Jimmy!"

"So how was that…were you doing it like animals?" Jimmy asked and Chris has to stifle his laugh.

"We did it seven times-OUCH!" Saito hissed as Martin scratched him angrily. "I WAS DRUNK!"

He gave his friends a glare, "Guys, that's Saito. Saito, that is Jimmy, Chris and Zach."

As Jimmy translated it to the friends, Chris then asked surprised," Saito? Like your kitten back then in…OH MY-"

Chris started to laugh again and shouted in pain as Martin bit his hand. "Tell my brother he should shut up!" Martin snapped at Jimmy.

"Martin said, 'Shut up'"

Chris was rubbing his hurt hand but smiled at his brother. The brothers hugged and then the humans hugged each other. The soldiers, all joined the force of the red warrior, were commanded to retreat.

While Chris was kissing Jimmy every now and then, Martin turned to Saito.

"So, where were you?"

The panther looked back at him, "well, I had few things to do…because this isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?"

The panther turned his gaze towards the Lord. Martin also glanced over. The Lord was kneeling now, moving his fingers over the ground as if writing something, all the while he was mumbling.

"What is he doing…?" Martin asked worried.

"Come with me," Saito said and ran away. Not knowing what to do, Martin followed.

…

There was a wind blow making them fall. "What's happening?!" Chris asked shocked as he looked around, watching a sudden storm bursting around. Jimmy stared in confusion. He snapped his gaze to the Lord who was screaming now his prayers to the spirits.

"-AND WILL BRING YIMI NO HA TO FALL!" The lord screamed into the air. Jimmy noticed the earth cracking up towards them. "HOLD ON TO ME!" The red head screamed and while Zach jumped on his back, Chris was carried bridal style and Jimmy jumped high up, just avoiding the spiky rock shooting up just beneath them.

They landed on the roof of the mansion. "When did you learn that?!" Chris asked shocked. Jimmy just smiled modesty, "well, I have more in me than I thought, huh?" Chris was clearly not amused by that joke but couldn't do anything but holding on to his boyfriend when a sudden wind blow shot the down from the roof.

Zach and Chris sighed relieved when Jimmy still landed safely on his feet. "Go into the house, I will deal with them," Jimmy commanded and put his friends back to their feet.

"Who are you talking about? You can't be serious! I won't let you go alone! Not this time!" Chris snapped and gasped as he was pulled into a fierce kiss. Then Jimmy parted from him, told Zach to lead Chris to the house and disappeared into the air.

…

"What did you do?!" Jimmy yelled through the wind at the Lord, who still kneeled on the ground, his arms spread wide and head leaning back on his neck.

"I CALLED THE SPIRITS INTO OUR WORLD TO GIVE ME THE POWER I DESERVED!" He screamed and Jimmy noticed that his voice turned into something like the grumbles of the earth and the screeches of the wind.

"**AND FOR THAT POWER I AM TO KILL YOU YIMI NO HA!"** Jimmy watched in horror as the man's skin turned dark and stony. More and more the man built up armor when two figures appeared behind him. Jimmy looked past the Samurai knight **(AN: SAMURAI-KNIGHT-155267765) **and looked at the two man walking up to them.

"I can't believe that we actually did it…these human bodies are gross!" A man with white spiky hair complained his voice very familiar to Jimmy. **(AN: White-Swordman-concept-362920514)**

"Don't act like we didn't do that before…" the other man replied with this also familiar deep growl. His dark hair was a bit longer, framing his face while his body is covered in dark dusty fur with a sword on his back **(AN: The-Crow-Jon-Snow-concept-385922832). **"At least we get to kill him now…"

Jimmy froze. "Wind…Earth…"

Wind waves at him mockingly. "Hey there!" His eyes turned cold.

"It has been a while that we meet like that, right?" He asked earth with that whispery tone, still glaring at the red head.

Earth chuckled deeply, "you're right. Maybe around few centuries…but I think you were just a kid back then…"

Jimmy felt his heart stop. Slowly and horrified he took few steps back.

The Lord was the least of his problems…

…with Wind and Earth back in human forms like the last time when he was four.

"I remember…"

The both spirits smirked at him.

"Finally," Wind said.

"Finally," Earth agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand...finished! For now of course...<br>**

**I hope you have fun. Like I said, if there are things you don't understand or if the pictures won't work, ask/tell me.  
>And please don't plead for the next chapter, because I'm already working on it. INSTEAD write me what was your favourite part in this story so far! That's really something I'm curious about!<strong>

**Have fun!**


	13. Chapter 13

Jimmy blocked another blow from Earth with his sword and avoided another attack from Wind. He then got punched from the lord and ended against a tree, or actually, through a tree to another. He panted heavily and avoided another attack from Earth who shot rock spikes at him.

Jimmy started to run. "Damn, why do I have to have an identity crisis now?!" he whispers while avoiding a tree the lord threw at him. Jimmy turned into smoke just in time as Wind's sword rushed down through him. "Looks like you learned some tricks, huh?" Wind smirked before striking again. Jimmy could have laughed by this irony as his cut on his cheek was cut open by the white spirit's invisible sword. But, okay, that hurt like hell.

Jimmy held his bleeding cheek, not stopping to run. The lord crashed then just in front of him, grabbing him and slamming him to the ground. The red head struggled and turned into smoke again. He floated around the knight and made his escape when suddenly wind blew from all sides, preventing him to move away. So Jimmy turned back to his human form and ran off again.

"MASTER!" Jimmy heard and saw Archy standing on a tree branch and shooting his arrows. He heard a surprised shout from Wind and an annoyed growl from Earth. Archy smiled at the arrows who stuck in Wind's head and in Earth's neck.

"THANKS DUDE!" Jimmy shouted and jumped up the tree Archy stood on. "But now you have to leave. Those guys are after me, not you-"

"I know but I won't leave-"

Jimmy looked at him with the most serious look he ever made," That was an order."

Archy looked at him surprised but then saluted and jumped away from tree to tree. Jimmy gave a short nod to himself before doing the same to another direction. The young man noticed the sudden silence and stopped for the moment. He took deep breaths and glanced around for anything suspicious.

In the next moment, Jimmy had to escape as the he stood on tree was split into pieces by the Lord. And in midair, Wind came out of the blue and rammed his knee into the man's stomach and with a desperate choke for air, Jimmy flew even higher into the air, receiving many punches, kicks and sword blows.

When the human spirit crashed to the ground, Jimmy didn't think of giving up but shakily stood up and stumbling away from his foes. His arms had many cuts and his leg feels too bruised to walk anywhere. He felt the earth rumbling beneath him and wobbly avoided the rocks thrown at him. He fell as he dodged the Lord's huge sword rushing down on him with his own sword. He screamed in pain as his blade broke into half and the Lord's blade rushed down to his shoulder.

His left shoulder was bleeding and his arm became numb. "Thank god for two hands…" he mumbled and reaching for the bare blade of the broken weapon beside him. His roared as a large armored feet stomped onto him harshly. His fingers were touching it already.

Another kick to his chest and his mind became blank for a second. His entire body shook in pain and his shivering hands finally wrapped around the blade. Before the foot came rushing down again, Jimmy bored the blade into the Lord's sole. The rusty knight screeched but his foot still moved down. Jimmy's hand was already bleeding from the blade but he still kept pushing it away from him.

Finally, the Lord fell back and Jimmy crawled away on his back, his bleeding hand shivered but he ignored it.

"Not so fast…" Earth growled behind him and Jimmy groaned as his right foot got stuck in a crack. He hissed as the earth spirit put his foot on his chest to keep him from escaping.

As if he had still the strength for that.

Earth shouted for his partner but there was no reply. "Wind?" He shouted. He then shrugged, "Well, then I have to tell him later that I killed you… not my fault that he missed it.

He pulled out his sword and took it in both hands, holding up and about to bore it into Jimmy's chest. Jimmy panted heavily from his injuries. "Damn…I just wanted my friends back…"

Before the sword came down, water whipped at Earth's face and he growled shocked, stumbling backwards. Jimmy watched as ice daggers bored into the other spirit's human body. Earth looked down on himself and glared back up to a person who stood behind the red head. Jimmy tried to turn around when a gently hand was placed on his healthy shoulder.

"Don't move…" the woman said and Jimmy watched her confused as she stroked his cheek lovingly. "You look just like your father…" the woman smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes.

Jimmy didn't say anything, just looked at the young beauty which let him feel…familiar.

The woman stood up and stalks over to Earth, already her water whip ready to use. Earth smirked at her and pointed his sword at her.

"I didn't think to see you here. Where have you been the last centuries?"

"Somewhere were you haven't been the last centuries."

"Haha…very funny. For a water spirit, you have a very dry humor…"

Jimmy's attention snapped up, "Water spirit!?"

Water shot out more ice at Earth who shielded this time. Jimmy gasped as he saw flames in the sky as large as clouds.

"Fire…?"

"How did you know that little Yimi is back?" Wind asked as he shot his blade at Fire. The man blocked it with his spear and breathed fire at his opponent. Wind gasped and avoided the flames which were now covering Fire's body in a ball. Then the ball exploded and Wind hissed in pain, flying away from the other. He looked down and saw Earth fighting with Water while the weak spirit human lay there without any safety. Wind smirked and shot down towards the younger red head.

Fire saw the smirk and quickly followed the other spirit.

Wind sighed annoyed after he avoided the fireballs and turned towards Fire, his head still pointed down and blew a strong hurricane at the older red head. Fire flinched and was blown back. He swirled his spear and shot it at Wind who avoided it easily and with his winds directed it to Jimmy.

"YIMI!" His father screamed and flew as fast as possible to stop his weapon.

Jimmy blinked groggily at the grumbles, the screams and the laughter (of Earth) and snapped his eyes open and just in time turned into smoke when a spear hit the place where he was lying. He slowly floated away from the battles, trying to find something safe…

…he didn't notice that he was in injured human form again till the Lord bored the blade which once was in his foot, into his side and with the armored fists hit Jimmy to the ground. "I have enough…." He whined helpless.

When the Lord lifted his sword to slam it down, a frozen sword and a golden spear which had short blades on each side were holding it back.

"Don't you touch our son," the woman said coldly.

"Everything's alright?" The red haired man asked the stunned Jimmy. "There were better times…" the younger man whispered.

The man smiled at him. "You look good, son."

Jimmy paled. So this whole damn legendary story people here around tell each other is actually true. Jimmy was a human born from two ghosts. Wouldn't his situation be so complicated, he would actually say how awesome that was.

But before he could say something at all, Wind and Earth were already there and attacked his 'parents'. The couple dodged their attacks and managed to throw the huge knight off before fighting again. **"WIND! NOW!"** Earth screamed and Wind and Earth tried to get a hold of Jimmy. Fire and Water did the same and suddenly there was a bright light…

…

„_MOMMY!DADDY!" the little red head screamed as he ran through the forest. He was wearing his new birthday present, a white kimono. They were celebrating together happily. But then his parents started to act strange. Suddenly the blowing wind could be heard. His father started checking the windows and his mother suddenly wanted to play hide and seek together. But who will be the seeker?_

_Yimi cried surprised when a strong earthquake grumbled beneath them. They ran out of their home and watched horrified as the little wooden hut was swallowed into the ground._

"_I'm scarred mommy!" Yimi shouted and was pulled into his mother's arms before handed to his father. His father started to run and his son watched his mother making it rain and froze the entire place where the hut stood. Then she followed them._

_They started to run through their cornfields when a sudden stronger wind blow caught them off guard. They fell and his father quickly jumped up and high into the air. Yimi gasped as a white figure shot out of the clouds like the light and attacked his father._

"_DON'T LOOK! JUST HOLD ME TIGHT!" his mother yelled as she pulled her son up into her arms again and started to speed away from the battle. "Where are we going?" the young child asked._

_His mother smiled. "Just wait and see."_

_She noticed the crack in the ground a second too late and fell with her son. "YIMI NO HA! RUN!" his mother screamed and Yimi did. He ran into the forest towards him, hearing another male scream in his dangerous deep growls and looked back only for a second._

_He saw that dusty furry man smashing his sword down but his mother could shield it with her ice. He continued to run._

_He was running for a half eternity even if it were mere seconds in reality when the dusty furry man stood in his way. Yimi no ha screamed and managed to turn his way and avoided the other's sword by few inches._

_Yimi jumped out of reflex when the man with white hair flew towards him and avoided another blow from them. The child didn't know where the strength came from but his parents would be disappointed if he won't use it now._

_So Yimi sped up his run, actually managing to outrun the other two guys._

"_MOMMY!DADDY!" He screamed as the two men tried again and again to attack him. A rock suddenly shot up and he flew into the air. There the white haired man grabbed him by his throat. "Enough of this game, it's time go down to business," he said and smashed him down._

"_MOMMY!"_

"_Stop whining…" the dusty man growled and lifting up his sword to get done with it. The white man just watched him when suddenly his father, bleeding by his leg and arms just as head, stumbled towards them, breathing fire at them. Then spiky ice was shot at them and his mother came from the other side, her whole right side was red and blood flooded down her leg. Yimi watched them horrified as his parents fought with those men._

"_ACCEPT IT ALREADY! HE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO EXIST, FIRE!"_

"_I DON'T CARE! HE IS MY SON!"_

_Sword and spear clashed together. Yimi no ha's mother attacked the darker male with her ice sword while his was of dirty metal._

"_**ENOUGH OF THIS**__" the dark man roared and shoved the female away before he stalked over to the frozen child. His parents were running towards their son while the bright man also sped forward._

_Yimi screamed scared as all people grabbed him at the same time._

_He was blended from a beaming light and before he knew it, he was alone. He was alone in a suddenly dark forest. "Mommy…?" Yimi looked around. "Daddy…?" Yimi started to cry again._

_The red head heard some noises and quickly tried to be quiet. He cried horrified as two strange man stood before him with strange torches pointed at him. They were talking to him, but he didn't understand them. One of them was talking into a little box while the other tried to calm the child._

_Yimi was taken with them._

_Sometime around three hours after of strange talking from both side, Yimi finally understood after few examples from the men that they want to know his name._

"_Yimi no ha…" the boy said shyly._

"_What was that?"_

_Yimi just guessed that the men didn't hear him so he repeated a bit louder._

"_Yimi no ha!"_

_The men cheered before writing down his name. __**Jimmy Noah.**_

_He lived in a home with many children. At first it was difficult to speak to the others but after some time Jimmy learned the language. Parents visited them sometimes and then a pair took him with them. His new family name turned from __**Jimmy Noah**__ to __**Jimmy Z.**_

Jimmy's eyes snapped open and he choked for air as he burst out of the water. His body shivered in cold and pain. So that's how it was…He was Yimi no ha…he remembered his parents (his adoptive parents) laughing by the memory that in the man's younger years he spoke his name strangely.

He looked up and stared in shock.

People in bath suits and bikinis were staring at him. Children with beach balls and teenagers with phones.

"…I'm back…"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!<strong>

**Well, what might have happened now?  
>You can guess what's happening now if you like. Anyway, I found those pictures before even thinking about the spirit parent's look and those inspired me.<strong>

**Father (Fire): 8-10-Ronin-48984457 (then clicking 'by Aiori on Deviantart')**

**Mother (Water): Chinese-font-b-tradition-b-font-lady-wear-font-b-China-b-font-classic-noble-clothing (the first blue dress)**

**Have fun in reading!**


End file.
